Of Steel Reapers and Ninjas
by LyallKins
Summary: The Elemental Nations housed many civilisations and Eras which have fallen and risen and In a land filled with old artifacts. One day, Naruto finds an underground complex belonging to a man named "CREATOR". His creation misused he would go on to build 'Walkers'. Machines that hold the key to obtaining power: The 'Vault'. The Search Begins. (steampunkAUGobiNarutoOC(Walkerfight added
1. Prologue

Of Steel Reapers and Foxes

(first fanfic)

 **PROLOGUE. (PILOT CHAPTER, If you like it I will continue the story)**

It's October 10th, couples walk together arm in arm, friends toast with each other holding their beer in the air, Parent and child playing games for prizes. All in all, it was a day of festivities, all but one…While festivities were high, A child of 8 with red spiky hair and the deepest blue eyes were laying on the ground in his own pool of blood as he was being beaten by a mob of villagers and shinobi alike.

"this is for my sister! DIE DEMON" a voice was shouting out before a knife came sailing down upon the boy's broken body stabbing him in the shoulder which was later joined by a volley of pipes and clubs. Suddenly the mob parted to reveal a man with one leg and an axe on his shoulder. "You took my leg now let me return the favour demon!"

In a desperate attempt with adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Naruto kicks his leg into the man as the man was standing on top of him… only for the said leg to be grabbed by the large man. Trying his best to get free of the vice like grip, unfortunately, Naruto was too late and in the end… "ARGH!" and I leg was now no longer. "ANBU!"

Left in his own pool of blood and tears Naruto could only hope that he wouldn't die, ' _I won't, WILL NOT DIE NOW! For the old man, For the Ichiraku family and Itachi-Niisan…_ ' Naruto could see his vision and strength waning and wavering before succumbing to the bliss of the dark.

::: _Hospital_ :::

" **Child…, rise…"**

Opening his eyes and sitting up in a 90' angle, Naruto could see the white walls surrounding him and the uncomfortable bed he is sitting on. ' _the hospital huh?'_ taking the blanket off to stand up… only to fall onto his face, Naruto could only look down at his right leg to see a stick of wood replacing everything from his kneecaps down. He could feel the tears crawling down his face while holding back sobs after sobs ' _so it really happened huh?_ '.

Naruto heard the door open to reveal the Hokage and his grandfather figure: Hiruzen Sarutobi 'the god of shinobi', "I'm very sorry Naruto-Kun, had only I had done something else…none of this wouldn't have happened, I'm truly sorry Naru-."

"It's okay Ji-san *sniff* it's not your fault, it's the villager's doing not of your own. Besides if anything I saved you from that awful paperwork right?" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. With a small chuckle Hiruzen sat down next to the boy: "Naruto I'm afraid I can't let you become a Shinobi of Konoha, this rule was emplaced on before and I cannot do much about it. I'm sorry…" the man said while his head hung low from this statement "I can never be Shinobi Ji-san?" the boy asked with tears prickling at his eyes. "I'm Sorry, you can't become shinobi with a handicap Naruto."

"I understand Ji-san, I think I just need time to think about all this…"

::: _3 months later_ :::

Naruto can no longer bear to live in the village anymore, he had become more silent and sadder these past few months, "Stupid, stupid, stupid fool. Why did I ever thought that nothing would happen should I go back to the village?" unknown to Naruto while he was walking aimlessly through the forest before stumbling upon a wolf den, only to realize these weren't your average wolf- instead it's training ground 44's Infamous gigantic beasts. Naruto when realizing the situation he was in made a run for it when he heard a growl behind him.

Running as fast as his body could allow him to try to escape death. That's when he found himself falling headfirst into a hole only to land on a cool surface? Looking up Naruto could only see machinery and clockwork and a weird smell of oil.

Tables were scattered with notes and sketches slowly moving out of the room and into the hallway, Naruto started exploring the small underground complex. He found himself in front of a room named ' _Armory'_ which was filled with various empty racks and cases ' _whoever owned this place must never finish it'_ that was when a glint caught his eye, on a table was an oddly long brown stick with long metal parts running on top of it.

Naruto's eyes spotting a piece of folded paper before picking it up and reading it " _This is my design when I observed a reaction to a powder to which I name 'GUNPOWDER' my first design only allowed it to fire once before having to reload, so In my quest for a weapon to protect my comrades from a far distance repeatedly I created a solution to which I once again self-named: Bolt-action! - Creator"_ Naruto spent nearly an hour in the room studying the _'Rifle'_ from how a gun worked, the basics of its trigger mechanism even how to create the required ammunition and its care. By the end of it, Naruto was thinking about the implications of the _'Rifle'._ "I wonder if I can make half of it into a cane, while another half into my peg leg… IDEAS! MUAHAHAHA!"

Walking back into the hallway and heading into the only room available which wasn't 'Under Construction' when he opened the door to the final room his eyes widened at what he was seeing: A 6m large thin yet Humanoid machine which looked very dieselpunk-ish, it also looked very balanced, built for adapting to situations and painted in brown "I'm gonna rectify this colour problem" . Looking around the room he could make out a shape of a large scythe approximately the same size as the machine in a coat of black and red. Once again he sees a piece of paper signed by the 'Creator'

" _This is a scythe built personally for this Walker, it should be able to extend and it's blade will become like teeth, it is able to quickly retract its blade with a force with enough power to cleave through about anything in the world (recommend use as trap), Due to the 14m range of the fully extended form of the Scythe and the Abilities of this specific Walker makes it a formidable Hunter and Trapper. As this walker was built for Walker vs Walker combat, more specifically HUNTING the walkers._

 _Now…_

 _This is my last Walker that I will ever make, in my attempt for power I have created many terrifying weapons, weapons that must be destroyed. In order to keep it hidden I have made the only key to this weapon scattered among the world these walkers are the Key, if you are reading this it means that it falls responsibility on you to destroy that vault of weapons, and eliminate ANY threat that wants to use that terrifying power. Good Luck._

 _PS, As a protocol for all the Walker I made, this Hunter Variant will have an Evasive sequence._

 _PPS, Use your blood onto the seal inside the walker to have it accept you. PPPS, I created fragments of my soul into an entirely different entity to instruct those who one day will pilot this walker, and OH! There are about 6 Walkers out there."_

Naruto could only marvel at the complexity of the Walker and the mind of this 'Creator' will a smirk on his lips, Naruto whispers to himself "Looks like I won't be Shinobi, but something better hehe."

 **Author Notes:**

 **This probably my first Fanfiction: the ideas were based on my notes for a book I've been wanting to write. The scythe though is inspired by God Eater 2: Rage Burst's Variant Scythes …. And the Mech? Check out Jakub Rozalsky artworks! He is my Walker's Inspiration!**

 **Well then cya! :")**


	2. Born among Leaves and Steel

Chapter 1: Born among Leaves and steel.

Last chapter:

" _PPS, Use your blood onto the seal inside the walker to have it accept you._

 _PPPS, I created fragments of my soul into an entirely different entity to instruct those who one day will pilot these walker, and OH! There are about 6 Walkers out there."_

 _Naruto could only marvel at the complexity of the Walker and the mind of this 'Creater' will a smirk on his lips, Naruto whispers to himself "Looks like I won't be Shinobi, but something better hehehe."_

Continuing:

"It says here to use my blood on the seal inside the walker huh?" he mused to himself. Climbing onto back of the kneeling Walker, Naruto could now clearly admire the complex contraption before him. Doing what the letter instructed him to do Naruto bit his thumb and dripped the blood down onto the seal on-top of the hatch. He could see the small folding hatch lifting up to allow entrance and climbing inside feet-first he landed on a seat in the cramp space. After a while when Naruto's eyes were adjusted he could see goggles in-front of him. As Naruto was reaching out towards the goggles, Naruto felt a stinging pain at the base of his neck and forearms making him sit still as rock and look forward inside the walker. *Grrwrrwr* Naruto could hear the sound coming louder and louder until… "Salutations Unworthy Human! My name is your 'Advisor', Im here to do things you are not capable of doing of your intelligence level."

"HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!?" Naruto shouted back at the robotic female voice.

"Seems like I was correct about your intelligence level… how disappointing… anyways I have took it on myself to upload some basic procedures about the Walker into your subconscious! Now put the goggles on." instructed him.

Grumbling to himself about smartasses he reluctantly put on the goggles in front of him. Instead of seeing the cramp space he was in he could see the room he was in, only the elevation was incorrect because he could see the blade of the scythe as tall as him. Naruto realized that what he is seeing is through the Walker's view!

"It's protocol to test the walker before we do anything else so do what I tell you to do"

"okie dokie first thing's first Look to the Left." Complying Naruto looked to the left. Making the walker look to the left

"Now to the Right." Again, he looked to the right. Directing the walker's head to the right.

"Now to check your movement system, Can you please stand up?

Don't worry about how you are going to do it, just do what feels natural to you." asked like she was reading from a script. Trusting , Naruto willed himself to stand up like he would a human. To his surprise the slim walker actually felt like it was him, bringing his palm in front of him he could see the black gears and pistons working as he balled his palm into a fist in-front of him, It felt natural it was not what he was expecting in the slightest. Just as, he was about to question how this was done continued:

"When you first entered the cabin and sat on the seat, you felt a sting did you not? That sting is actually a connective module which makes it so that the walker is basically a second body and spreads a small flow of chakra around the unit to strengthen it's body. It'll look like a tattoo to avoid suspicion."

"It goes without saying that you will still need to eat and do toiletry with your normal body"

"COOL! So how do I exit the Walker?" Naruto asked after listening to the droning of explanations.

*sigh* "I was about to get into the interesting parts guess next time I'll explain to you, but even if I did someone of your capacity wouldn't listen anyways… For now picture yourself waking up from a dream and into your seat. From there, say: 'Pilot Disembarking', That should do."

Getting into a meditative position, Naruto found himself picturing him waking up as he was told. Within a moment later as he opens his eye to see the dimly lit cramp cabin and the red goggles on his forehead where his headband would've been had he been able to become a ninja, his face and some parts of his body was dirtier than before, Probably due to the Walker's old condition.

"Pilot Disembarking!" Naruto shouted loudly inside the cabin before chair turned seat turned around and the stomach of the Walker folded outward to reveal Naruto in the seat. "Woah! Cool!" he exclaimed excitedly before hopping out of the seat.

"So… what now?" Naruto asked gently unsure of what to do.

"Did you read the paper? We find the other Walkers and Pilots, Then we find the Vault, Then we destroy it to the ground. If you were able to find this place then it means the Lock is deteriorating and all the hidden locations are now unsealed, it is only a matter of time before the other 5 walkers are found. HECK! For all we know you are the LAST one." shouted the last one the last line anxiously.

"Oh ok… WAIT! HOW ARE CAN I HEAR YOU!" Naruto shouted once again

"When you were implanted the connective module I transferred my consciousness into you, I thought you knew?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Naruto replied in his mind waving his arm in a manner.

"Can't ya take a joke?" The 'Advisor' replied lazily.

"Now, back to business I will train you in our way to prepare you for the road ahead, Both inside the Walker and outside the Walker. Also beware the clothing you are going to wear, when a Walker goes overdrive it will turn this cabin into a literal oven… now there are vents to mitigate this but regardless take what you will be wearing into account. Even though I may find it satisfying it will not help our cause."

"Understood! Ma'am!" Naruto exclaimed full of vigor and youth.

"Good. Tell your leader about these circumstances and be here tomorrow, your instincts will guide you to here as this place is in your subconscious, also… please… be discreet and keep these information about the vault secret… those who seek power will want it… Now go on! I have work to do!" The 'Advisor' ordered.

"See ya! Ms. !" Shouted Naruto before the giant door lifted up like a garage showing him the outside.

::: _Next Day_ :::

The next day at dawn the Hokage and Naruto could be seen walking into a forest, the Duo stopped at a small clearing before: " open up!" shouted the boy. Then what happened next shocked the Hokage, The clearing folded out to the side to reveal a stairway down into the complex.

"Let's go! Jiji!" Exclaimed Naruto with an enthusiastic voice.

With a nod, the old Hokage and Naruto could be seen heading down into the darkness before the entry was closed and the lights gave in to show the duo the path inward. As they descend into the spiral staircase they could see spikes and holes along the walls meant for booby traps. When they reached the end of the staircase he could see the silhouette of the Unit in front of him only before the lights started to flicker in to reveal the Walker in its full glory and valor, To say the Hokage was shocked was an understatement.

"So Jiji what do you think of this magnificent machine?" Naruto asked with an innocent voice.

"Naruto did you build this yourself?" The old Hokage asked unsure of what to make of this situation.

"No Jiji, a person who goes by 'CREATOR' built this… I've brought you here to tell you about some circumstances. I'm… to leave Konoha…" Naruto said the last couple of words with sadness in his voice.

"Why? Naruto why do you have to leave Konoha? Can't I do anything to help?" The old man said worriedly for the boy he thought of as a grandson.

"Jiji this is might decide the state of the world… 'CREATOR' whoever they are created something that had the power to obliterate countries with a push of a button. Realizing this he made these Walkers they contain the key to the VAULT, I've been chosen to destroy it and whatever is inside it. This is why the less people that knows the better… "Naruto told the man he considered his grandfather.

"Naruto, I only wanted to give you a normal life but these past couple of events I see it is that future is no longer possible in Konoha. Before you go I would like to gift you the knowledge of your parents- What I'm about to say will be top-secret got it?" The Hokage sighed before recounting knowledge of his parentage to him. By the end of this Naruto could be seen with tears flowing down his face.

"They really loved me didn't they?" The boy asked sniffing.

"Yes they did even before you were born. Naruto these scrolls are your parent's, they told me to give this to you when you are ready."

With his hands shaking Naruto reached out to the pair of scrolls and tucked it within his jacket.

"Naruto, It's … sorry to intrude on your time but we have a problem here, One of my cams detect a squad wearing white masks heading heree a problem here, One of my cams detect a squad wearing masks heading here." The Hokage could only wonder who they are before realizing he never sent these ANBU here unless… ROOT!

"Naruto! Get out of here, take everything of value and leave this place! Try to get out of the land of fire ASAP. If Danzo knows about the VAULT he will try to get his hands on it!" The Hokage was thinking of how to handle this situation. Before handing him a sealing scroll and instructed him to seal everything.

Nodding he went around the complex to seal everything he could. Saying farewells to his surrogate grandfather before the old man went outside to confront the ROOT ninjas, He got into the Walker, putting on his goggles and grabbing the Scythe before opening the hangar doors under the waterfall.

Starting into a sprint Naruto ran trying to avoid making any trails by knocking down the trees, he had ran to the border of fire country before had alerted him:

"6 Hostiles inbound"

"Thanks Akana!"

"Don't count on it" She recounted

"They can track us… we should eliminate them now." She said in a stern voice.

"You mean kill them?!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto if they find out about us things would be very and I mean VERY BAD, if this Danzo is what I think he is then we must not let his subordinates report this to him." She said in a serious tone.

He nodded in reply before her voice came online again:

"Use your Camo mechanics and extend your Scythe to set up an ambush, remember your Retract is very powerful, it can cleave through virtually anything. Look at your open palm to open up your mod menu, with experience you should be able to do this without needing to look at it." She advised with no time to fool around.

By looking at his left palm to see a menu of 'mods available' before selecting 'CAMOFLAGE'. With that he became invisible but if you were to look closely you can make out a shape of a large humanoid figure. Willing his Scythe to extend he could see the Scythe now double his height with small a purple glow and teeth-like blades arranged from the smallest near the handles to the largest right below a giant blade that was glowing purple that seems to have small sparks of lighting shooting out of it then it slowly turned invisible cloaking up the weapon making only those with keen-eyes see the small refraction of light. He could feel the heat being increased from the cabin. ' _Guess if I use it for too long I'll be fried._ '

Setting up the ambush, Naruto could hear the ticking rapidly increasing before: ' _NOW!_ '

What he only describe was a bloodbath, as soon as the blade connected the first three were cleaved into two parts. He wanted to puke right then and there but focusing on the mission Naruto turned his attention to the remaining ninjas, a ROOT ninja sprang into action trying to climb aboard only to get burned by Boiling steam that was released after being kept inside during the Camoflage. Seeing this the remaining ROOT ninjas ran as fast as possible intent on reporting to their master. Predicting this Naruto swung the extended scythe in-front of the surviving duo to only retract the blade immediately. Causing one of the root to lose half of his body. As the last one was about out of his range he heard his advisor to telling him to change into range mode Naruto found himself pressing a button before the scythe in front of him morphed into a bow using gears and pistons inside the Scythe.

Instinctively firing plasma bolt after plasma bolt, ' _DAMN'_ he could not seem to hit the ninja. When all hope seemed lost a sound of lighting and thunder hit his ears, to see a bolt of blue lighting turning the ex-root ninja into the now mush jam ninja.

Turning around to see a Walker suspended in mid-air. Only to remember what had happened earlier only to disembark the Walker falling out of the seat onto the ground to spill his guts out.

"Hey! Are you ok?" a girl about his age with mint hair with goggles like his asked.

 **AAANNNDDD CUT!**

 **That's this chapter for now, who could this pilot be?!**

 **Anyways. Thxs for the reviews and readers no matter how small you may be.**

 **This is kinda drifting from the steampunk and dieselpunk ALSO do u feel Naruto that talked too less?, next chap im gonna remedy that**

 **Well cya! PS, Reviews make me happy knowing that someone is reading this.**


	3. Unexpected Encounters

An Unexpected encounter.

 **WARNING: CUSSING AND SWEARING**

::: _LAST TIME_ :::

 _Turning around to see a Walker suspended in mid-air. Only to remember what had happened earlier only to disembark the Walker falling out of the seat onto the ground to spill his guts out._

" _Hey! Are you ok?" a girl about his age with mint hair asked_.

::: _NOW_ :::

"Hey, Do you wanna be my friend?" The tanned skin, minted hair 8 yr old told him in an excited voice.

Washing his mouth by a nearby stream. Naruto spun around to see the girl centimetres away from his own face. Unprepared for this he landed on his butt."Ahhh! What are you doing?" Naruto asked waving his arms about in an exaggerated manner

"Nothin', just being curious." 'He doesn't know he's a Jinchuuriki?' she thought in her mind."Anyways, Wanna be my friend?" Fu asked again.

For the first time, Naruto could now clearly see her. She was wearing a simple white T-Shirt accompanied by grey ANBU pants, Hanging on her neck was a grey piece of cloth meant to make it much easier to breathe in her Walker he estimated and in front of the cloth, he could see her Walker's goggles with the trademark clockwork symbol and a piston that represented a Pilot and Walker. Naruto could see the difference between their goggles, while he has 3 lenses for Normal vision, night vision and thermal vision, she only has one but he could see that I was able to zoom in to see from a farther distance. All in all, he could describe her as a very simple and carefree person.

For Fu, she would describe him as… Vibrant and lively. She noted on his jacket and matching pants, He looked like a true mechanic, his jacket left open to see his black undershirt and a large napkin left hanging on his pants, what she saw next made her eyes widen as she saw his peg leg… but it wasn't the ordinal peg leg for the crippled. Fu's sharp eyes could see mechanics hastily rigged inside it, with gears and bolts similar to her 's primary weapon. Fu could only guess that it was some sort of concealed weapon.

"Yeah… Name's Naruto… but how can ya be so happy when we just murdered a person?" Naruto asked with his head hung down in shame.

"Naruto… you must know why we are doing what we are doing right? We must be prepared to do these things if we want to survive… I understand how you feel. I also had to kill people from my village when they tried to chase me down and take Beautiful from me." Fu said jerking her thumb to the Skeleton of a Walker. " I Guess… I'm just not used to this at all." Naruto said feeling a bit better but still felt the shame deep inside him.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I never really got used to it. Plus, I think if ya ever got used to it you should go retire. If you need someone to talk to you got me got it?" He could only nod as an answer."Well then, we should find the other Pilots and reunite with them," Fu said before the two children started planning on their journey to find the 'VAULT'. "Let's get going then Fu-chan!" Naruto called out to her, oblivious to the blush on her face.

The two of them walked towards their own Walkers, Naruto towards his hooded behemoth that was covered by a cloak which mimics fur and feather using plates and spikes. Fu heading towards her own Walker which was brass & black in colour, it's skinny plated legs and 4 pipes that were angled downwards making it look like wings, while 2 were by its hips having it looking like sheaths.

"All set and ready, but I have to tell you to get some of this these parts completed. The Unit is barely functional before the 'CREATOR' left. The Hydraulics shredded from your battle just now, these things will require repair. Of course, you can do it… but you can't… not yet anyway. Plus you need experience anyway." told him in an informative tone before continuing.

"Sending you coordinates to the closest functional repair base, base 162." Naruto hearing this decided to check the given coordinates before widening his eyes realizing where this was: The Land Of Iron sighing to himself he motioned Fu in her walker to follow him.

'Things were going to get interesting for sure.'

::: _4 Years later_ :::

2 figures were walking through a town in Wave, One had vibrant red hair and eyes that were the deepest blue. The other was definitely female her tanned skin and bright orange eyes coupled with her mint hair made her stand out among even the densest crowd.

Naruto over the 4-year change the duo had changed quite a bit, Naruto now was standing much higher and much more developed than he ever did while in Konoha, his jacket was now no longer Orange and Blue but now it was Orange stained with oil turning it into Brownish Orange, accompanied by White and Black. His jacket still unzipped but if you looked closely you could see a piece of clockwork that keeps on pumping a white coolant substance from the forearm snaking its way through tubes that were climbing to the back of his neck. This was an armour meant for better cooling down his body temperature inside the Fang (His Walker).

Out of the two, Fu changed the most out of the two though her personality was still the same. She now styles her hair in a high pony tail with two bangs and her goggles on her forehead with some smudges of oil on her cheeks. Her outfit is made up of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath and leather harnesses carrying revolving flintlocks, long leather armlets with white straps, Long grey pants and a jacket tied around her waists, She also carried a large cylindrical container around her back.

During his 'trip' Naruto had found out about the and his status as a Jinchuuriki. When confronting Fu about his status, Naruto was afraid of her reaction and was expecting her to leave him for being a Jinchuuriki. Yet he didn't expect that she was one too.

::: _2 Years ago_ :::

 _He couldn't look her in the eyes for fear of rejection, he knew that she was gonna leave him because he was a Demon. He finally understood why the villagers did what they did, why they hated him so. These thoughts made him tear up._

' _Who would want to associate themselves with a demon?'_

 _He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand was caressing his cheeks bringing him to look up and into the eyes of Fu. She looked at him with tears in her own eyes."You dolt, you think that I would be treating you the same way as those villagers? Naruto-Kun I must let you know that you are merely the container, not the demon itself."_

 _As Naruto was opening his mouth to protest She embraced him tightly and whispered into his ears:_

" _I know this, cause I'm one too" Shocked he could only hug her closer as the two stood there for a while embraced in a hug in an attempt to comfort, No words were needed for they knew what being a Jinchuuriki meant. The Sacrifice of a Human life, a scapegoat, a weapon, a reminder and a 'demon'._

" _Have I ever told you, that you have beautiful eyes?It's orange, Cause If I didn't ill say it now." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood even though he was sobbing as he said continued to cry yet she was chuckling a little bit. Thinking of the days to come._

::: _Present_ :::

Over the years the two become closer than ever before, they were a well-oiled unit always having each other's back able to know what the other was going to do before it even happened, They weren't only great pilots they were able to hold themselves against enemy ninjas, spending 4 Years in the Land of Iron gave them the experience needed from slaying bandits, the occasional missing-nins and better yet "Lessons" with Mifune who knew of their quest and told them how they were the not the first pilot to reach Iron Country . Needless to say, they were a very formidable and Fu were heading back to Konoha to warn them about the joint Oto-Suna invasion before stopping by the Wave to get some spare parts for the Fang and the Zephyr.

They were not liking what they saw of Wave, with children on the streets begging for food and the occasional begging for death. They had originally thought this place was like any other town only to find this town becoming a reincarnation of Hell. Buildings being burnt down and families on their knees crying out, what sickened them the most and especially Fu was men dragging women into a house by the hair. Seeing this the two went into action, Fu drawing her dual revolving flintlocks before firing a single explosive shot into the door blasting it and hitting whoever is by the door inside. As soon as the door was blown off its hinges Naruto sped in with his cane unfolding into a geared sabre and knife unsheathed, slicing and dicing every disgusting thug he could land his eyes on sparing them no mercy.

Once it was over he was covered head to toe in blood, only to release the coolant letting off steam to whisk away the blood covering him. After freeing the slaves, Naruto took a seat on a table waiting for Fu. A few moments later gunshots could be heard outside before abruptly ending. Fu came in dragging two tied thugs into the room's wall opposite of where Naruto sat before taking her place in the corner. Lifting his peg leg onto a chair aiming at the biggest of the two he slowly released a valve on his forearm slowly leaking a truth gas making everyone within proximity to only speak the truth including the user .(he found a way to bypass this by Half-Truths)

"You know what I want to know, Speak," Naruto told the two thugs."You wanna mess with us little fuck? You know who we work for? Go home to your bitch of a mother!" The biggest one replied with an arrogant smirk.

"One," Naruto replied in a bored tone not even looking at him, unscrewing his peg leg checking for any dirt or grime."You think you're better than me? NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME! LOOK AT ME!"

"Two," Naruto again replied calmly, still not looking at him much to the man's ire. Attaching the peg leg into his cane (geared sabre)."WHEN I GET OUT OF HEAR YO-" *BOOM* A loud noise of thunder cried out, as the thug's head was now a coat of red on the wall and his friend's face.

"Three," Naruto said in a monotone for the last time before reattaching his peg leg to its socket."Your turn, Fu serum's done" Naruto called out into the corner giving Fu her shot at interrogation.

"Okay, Look here I have things to do and You have things to do. Tell me where your employer is." Fu said in a cold, bored tone."He'll kill me!" The thug pleaded

"And I won't? Let's play a game yeah? See your friend there?" She said pointing the headless thug Naruto killed and the thug nodded."This little fella here can do the same thing" Showing her revolving-barreled flintlocks.

"but I'll be fair and give you a chance… There are six shots in these six barrels, I'm gonna be taking 5 away from the six… Now each time you don't answer me I'll fire." She told the thug before spinning the cylinder then aiming at the thug."Please let me go! I don't- " *Grrk* the serum was designed to give a choking sensation when the victim tries to lie.

*click* "Looks like someone is lying. Tell me where is your employer, NOW" *click* Fu told the thug, her voice devoid of any emotion."OK OK OK! CALM DOWN! He's a very conniving person my bets are on him cashing-in on those missing-nins … he probably has enough cash to hire an army! Please let me go!" The thug pleaded with an exhausted voice.

"We got what we came for Fu, let's go," Naruto said reassuring Fu knowing full well she despised these types of people with a passion."Yeah, I got it, let's go Naruto" Fu whispered quietly turning around to leave the house.

"What about me?!" The remaining thug said with wide eyes."You really think I would let a monster like you free… after what you've done to these women?" He replied back with fury evident in his voice.

"I didn't do- " *Grrk*unable to lie his way out he could only beg for forgiveness at Naruto only to see his back at the door-frame."It's not my place to forgive you, it's their's" Naruto gesturing to the figures that came inside the house. The thug could only widen his eyes at the faces he saw staring down at him with hatred in their eyes.

Screams and shouts could be heard from inside the house, yet there was not a soul pity him. Naruto and Fu kept on walking knowing full well what was happening inside the house, They've seen these things enough to know what that scent on the man was it sickened them to no end no matter how much time they've witnessed it.

Making their inbound towards the sound of battle, the duo could clearly see what was happening: A battle to the death between the Konoha-ninjas and the ragtag group of Missing ninjas. They saw a man slashing his oversized cleaver at the gravity-defying silver haired Jounin. Taking a look towards the bridge they saw a dome made of what seemed to be like mirrors. As they were nearing the conflict Naruto heard what chilled him as he was reminded by the noise of a thousand birds chirping…

The duo arrived in time to see the silver haired Jounin lunging into the ensnared missing-nin and the blur of a figure landing in front of the Sword-wielding ninja. Thinking quickly Fu shot a concussive blast at the gap between the Jounin and Missing-nins blasting the two parties away saving the missing-nins before slipping away into the treelines to secure the perimeters.

"Zabuza-sama you should rest!" the boy addressed his master."Who are you?" the now identified as Zabuza weakly questioned, one arm around his subordinates the other falling limply by his side.

"Just a traveller who happens to bet that… Gato and his men will betray you… based on his reputation as a conniving man." Naruto replied without looking back at the two while helping the jounin stand up by giving him a hand.

*Clap* *clap* "Well, well, Boys! look what we've got here! 2 cripple (one's a ninja the others not), a dying ninja and his little toy finally a dead genin and his pretty girlfriends. After this, we'll be taking those two off your hands. Hehe" The fat business owner exclaimed on the bridge. Cheers were heard among the army of thugs and bandits."Looks like we are no longer enemies, what say it huh? Enemy of my enemy is a friend?" Zabuza chuckled with a maniacal glee.

"It seems so, Zabuza-san" The silver haired jounin replied calmly holding on to his eye."You two are barely able to stand what makes you think you can beat my army!" Gato replied back gleefully.

"They aren't, I AM! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed in the direction of Gato. Who was barely holding in his laughter before a voice was heard:

 **Bug Style: Web-Barrage!**

The man could not talk anymore due to webs ensnaring him and anybody within a 5m radius, with that Naruto started into a run, the end of his cane flipped upwards towards the handle revealing a thin curved single-bladed sabre with the handle and a large curved gear as a guard. With his free hand, he undid a valve letting a toxin into the air creating an orange poison mist as he moved before shooting a chained kunai that had a small scythe blade on the guard making it looks like an **L-** shaped Hookbill, that was attached to his armour under his wrist and retracting it back by the chain inspired by his Walker's Reach (Scythe name), and kept on running as he dual-wielded the sabre and chained kunai.

Naruto (and Fu) was not affected by the mist due to taking drops of it at a time to create resistances and him being a Jinchuuriki helped. As he was nearing the army barrages of webbings hit the bridge and ensnared the thugs in the lead. One thug was charging in with a spear only to be easily stepped over before running on the spear jumping onto the thug stabbing him with the chained kunai letting it sit in the man's heart as he rolled over to avoid a crudely made sword slashing diagonally up wards into the void where Naruto once was. Only for the thug to find his right leg cleaved cleanly as he saw the kunai being retracted back by its chain towards its owner.

Naruto kept on slicing and dicing through his opponents while constantly dodging and weaving amidst the crude one got close he would retract his kunai somewhere among the pile to cleave the person with the chakra infused blade or a convenient webbing would halt the attacker. When the reinforcement showed up they found it extremely hard to breathe inside the orange tinted cloud that covered the bridge. Slowly as the cloud dispersed, only one bandit among the reinforcement stood alive, seeing what laid around him the bandit ran and ran away from the carnage around him only to hear:

" **GET OVER HERE!** " *Bilchh*looking down at his abdomen what he saw terrified the bandit as he saw an **L** -shaped kunai sticking out of his abdomen only to be pulled back onto the bridge while the blade cleanly cleaved through his body.

The ninjas could only stare in awe at what they saw on the bridge as it was a graveyard of bloody bodies stacked upon piles upon piles of decapitated limbs and bodies. Seeing the red-haired civilian child standing in front of the business man with blood dripping down on both blades, they were unbelieving that they saw a civilian expertly taking out an entire army by themselves and questioning the orange cloud that had been at play at the destruction-no the obliteration of the cheap army.

Guessing the others were questioning this Naruto spoke to Gato loud enough for everyone to hear:

"Gato, This poison was produced for a single purpose. PAIN, it creates a pain so strong that you won't be able to function as it creates a mass overload of information to the brain. Within 10 minutes you'll feel this. Now, give me what I want and sign it." The boy forcefully told the man showing him the files of documents that will make him legally owned Gato to later split 70% of it towards the wave and its people.

"y-y-yes right away!" The man stammered in reply. As the man was signing the documents Naruto turned around to Zabuza and told him of the circumstances in Kiri making his eyes widen before the Master and his daughter-like disciple vanished intent on returning to Kiri. When Gato was done with the paperwork Naruto threw him to the wolves that were the suffering people of Wave.

"Kakashi, Emergency: Orange 9, situation 018." Making the now-named Kakashi eyes widen before slowly giving Naruto his signature eye smile. "Naruto it's good to have you here." before the Naruto him handed him the documents and poofed out of existence shocking the genins except for Kakashi.

'I just wished I could've said: Good to have you back, but you know that's a fool's dream don't ya? Naruto?' The silver haired jounin mused to himself.

::: _Gato's Mansion/Fortress_ :::

*Boom* *Boom* The walls of the mansion were being blasted and demolished by Fu's Farcannon. While that was happening, Naruto's clones were rushing through the blasted wall intent on taking out all thugs on the reserve in the rear drawing attention from the main gates.

Meanwhile, at the main gates, The original Naruto was inside the Fang taking out the guard houses and archery towers with his Scythe in Bow form, firing blasts after blasts of plasma frying everything in its wake after that was done with a cry of " **URA!** " the Pilot Jinchuuriki and his clones charged the Fortress scaling the walls onto the ramparts, with every clone eliminated they would only multiply in numbers. 'This is surprisingly, easy?' He thought to himself. " _One would think that a boy in a 6m, 2,800kg machine, who let me remind you had 4 years of experience of dealings with bandits and thugs would find this child's play… even if said boy is a child… more so mentally. "_ Akana told him with humour in her voice. Only to receive a sigh from Naruto, being ever so used to her banters.

With the Fang, he only needed to use his scythe as a grappling hook as he draws in his scythe from its Extended-Form using it to fling/pull himself over the wall. Once over the wall, he focused more chakra into the Fang and Reach to enhance the machine and reinforce the Reach's strength and capabilities making it slice through wood and stone as he cleared the ramparts of any resistance. No words were needed as the barrages courtesy of Fu continue to rain punishment on the Fortress, There would be no survivors that associate themselves with the business owner Gato.

::: _After the Siege_ :::

Naruto and Fu inside Fang and Zephyr stood among the rubbles and burning wood. What was once a large fortress was now merely rubbles and ashes. They stood vigilantly as the masses of freed-slaves and children made their way back to Wave protected by the Hulking protectors to their loved ones and Monsters of destruction to their enemies. The Duo understood what roles they were to play in the upcoming events the Walkers are machines created to protect, they protected the Elemental Nations without them knowing it long before Fu and Naruto were even born, now with the seal deteriorating they had to take up the mantle doing what these machines were not capable of doing in their long slumber after their birth.

And they would take up that mantle with pride, As a Jinchuuriki and as a the bridge they continued to march on coming closer to the bridge- to Wave with each passing moment. They would save more people from Oto and Suna, and get themselves a snake-skinned wallet. 'Orochimaru the bill always comes it's just sooner or later, and you won't be escaping me today you slippery bastard.' Naruto made this promise to himself.

One that he would not fail.

 **ANNNDDDD! CUT!**

 **Woah! That was fun!**

 **Yeah, Pairing is Fu and Naruto why? Great plans my friend great plans…..**

 **Naruto's Walker is: The Fang uses a Scythe named Reach which can extend to a maximum of 12m and turn into a bow. Uses Plasma and magnets to control the plasma, it disintegrates its enemy. (When extended it generates the plasmas)**

 **Fu's Walker is: The Zephyr uses a SniperCannon named Farcannon, It has 2 vertical barrels one of which is a hook, While in its secondary form it is an arm blade that sticks on its forearm?**

 **Review review review,**

 **Thanks for reading this story im glad people find this enjoying. And If I do copy anyone unwillingly please tell me.**

 **Tạm biệ** **t ;)**

 **PS. Kudos to those who got the references!**


	4. Preparations and Snakes

**Preparations and Snakes**

::: _Last Chapter_ :::

 _As a Jinchuuriki and as a Pilot._ _Seeing the bridge they continued to march on coming closer to the bridge- to Wave with each passing moment. They would save more people from Oto and Suna, and get themselves a snake-skinned wallet. 'Orochimaru the bill always comes it's just sooner or later, and you won't be escaping me today you slippery bastard.' Naruto made this promise to himself._

 _One that he would not fail._

::: _THIS CHAPTER_ :::

As the group was nearing the gates of Konoha, he couldn't help but think back upon what had happened earlier in Wave.

::: _On the Bridge with Team 7_ :::

 _Getting out of his Walker before meeting up with team 7, Naruto and Fu resealed their respective Walkers into large scrolls which Naruto carries on his back like a backpack, while Fu her larger scroll into her cylinder container because unlike Naruto's, Fu's also have some field repair kits and tuning kits in her scrolls._

 _The Duo was leading the masses of rescued onto the bridge before the masses start to thin out meeting up with their families and then one by one the masses thanked Fu and Naruto._

 _Naruto and Fu were pulled to the side where they discussed their plans to the jounin (who met Naruto on a scouting mission) about seeing the Hokage. As they were finishing the conversation a voice was heard:_

" _Kakashi-Sensei! What happened, why are these civilians here?" A boy walked up to them looking terrible, This boy was probably the one used as a pincushion earlier courtesy of the Demon's apprentice. His aura radiated some hidden sadness and a small wave of determination._

 _Before Naruto could reply Fu calmly walked to the boy and told him: "We are your reinforcements, we took care of your 'Gato' problem. You got a problem with that?" Fu boasted at the boy who could only sigh at the display not complaining. Naruto deciding to change the subject of the invasion of Kakashi's mind he asked: "Kakashi-senpai wanna introduce us to your genins?"_

 _Kakashi sighed heavily and started introducing his team one-by-one:_

" _Team 7, let's introduce ourselves to our allies tell them your likes and dislikes the such." Kakashi started before telling the duo what he first told his genins which were basically nothing. Then it went to the girls first:_

 _A Black-Haired with her braided hair tied to the side with a cold expression walked up to them, She was wearing a black sleeveless coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back, under the coat she wore a comfortable buttoned shirt and ANBU pants, she also adorned some clan wars era armour on her. Her choice of armament seems to be a Fuma-Shuriken and small battle fans._

" _My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like Jiji and tomatoes… I dislike perverted men, politics, arrogant bastards and traitors. I don't have dreams but a have an ambition… to find the truth about my clan's destruction." The black-haired Uchiha finished with a bow surprising the 2 as they thought the Uchihas were an arrogant bunch with their Sharingans but what they were surprised the most was Jiji? Who was this man?_

 _Shaking this off, for now. Naruto listened to the next girl in Team 7 who had a lazy-dreamy expression with an underlying sense of determination and mischevious in her orange-brown mismatched eyes, She had her sunset hair (Purple-pinkish-orangy hair) tied in a messy bun kept by chopsticks and her forehead protector on her neck. She wore a Burgundy-coloured kimono inspired blouse lined with black tied by a dark-grey sash which flowed onto the one-legged skirt to which she wore stockings underneath. Like Satsuki she also had clan era armour by her skirts and forearms. She seemed to use an Umbrella with seals on it as her weapon as weird as it was._

" _My name Kamiko, I am an orphan of Konoha acting as the medic of team 7, I like potatoes, my village, my teammates… that's all for now" *yawn* "While I dislike arrogance like Satsuki I also dislike those who underestimate us Medics I can't really say anymore for now as I forgot what I was about to say…" making them nearly face-palm at her dreamy tone of voice._

 _Lastly, they looked towards the brown-haired boy earlier who wore a black scarf and cowl and under his scarf, he wore a mask which was similar to Kakashi's but unlike Kakashi's it was an Oni half mask. He had his forehead protector on his shoulder. He looked like a true shinobi assassin with his full black body adorned with light grey clan-era bracers and Kusazuri (Samurai armour by the hip) the only thing that was not shinobi like for him to wear was a red ribbon tied in a bow by his hips. He apparently wielded a Wakizashi._

" _My Name is Takahiro… My dream is to protect those around me, especially my sisters in arms and destroy the corrupt roots of Konoha…" The boy told them giving them an eye-smile. Only if Naruto and Fu understood the irony of it all. They could see this team treated themselves as professional shinobi and acted as a close-knit unit even to the point of being a family even how dysfunctional it may be… this Team 7 they were a family._

 _After introducing themselves to the Konoha team, Them and along with the Ninjas made their way back to Konoha to take care of a certain snake problem._

::: _Konoha_ :::

Naruto and Fu joined team 7 as they entered the Hokage tower once they got past Konoha's famous red gates, when the two got there the scene was quite funny to see as THE Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 'God of shinobi', the 'Professor' and The Hokage of Konoha nearly fainted at the sight of Naruto who he had not been expecting to see but nevertheless was happy to see.

"Naruto! How has it been since your letter via Kakashi? And this must be the beautiful Fu you have been writing about!" The Hokage could only chuckle at the sight of the mentioned Naruto and Fu blushing madly and spluttering. 'No matter what they saw over the years they still act like children… times like these must be cherished.' He mused to himself with a smile.

*cough* "We have to inform you on our mission details Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke up intent on catching the matter at hand.

"Ahh, yes… I knew of your problem about our client and the mission being wrongly graded. But since you are here weeks after the letter has been sent I can only assume you have completed despite the problem you faced?" The old Hokage asked the team in front of him and the members of Team 7 nodded as Kakashi replied with an 'Hai'.

"Good, good indeed, what is the matter you wish to discuss?" He asked warily while Takahiro put up silencing seals handed by Kakashi around the office.

"We have reports of an incoming Invasion on Konoha during the Chunin exams by Oto a newly formed village and Suna. Led by a particular… snake…" Kakashi reported to the Old man in front of him, "Orochimaru…" The aged leader spoke his name softly with disappointment laced in it. 'what have you become, I feared I had succeeded in teaching you how to be powerful, but I failed to teach you how to use that power.'

"Where did you get this information Kakashi?" The aged leader questioned. Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto spoke up beside Fu: "We did, Jiji" surprising everyone in the group more so Satsuki as he also called her Jiji the same-thing she called the Hokage. She now understood all those times training with him why when she called him Jiji he would sadden a little bit.

"And how did you get it Naruto?" the Old man said.

"We overheard an increase of shinobi movement near the Land of Fire's Border along with rumours about a snake being the Kage of Oto, plus we found something when we were travelling around Suna, Guess what we found…" Fu spoke up beside Naruto before taking a scroll out and summoning a body bag, when everyone took a peek inside as Naruto unzipped the top they could only gasp at what they saw… The deceased body of Suna's Kazekage.

"This is bad… very bad… if Orochimaru disguised as Kazekage then he could just let the Suna nins kill themselves while fighting Konoha before having Oto clean up the mess resulting in less casualty for Oto." The Hokage commented already thinking of plans and recalling Jiraiya to Konoha.

"I reckon I could get Suna to back off if they knew they were being manipulated. Since they have no bad-blood between Konoha I think it's not going to be that difficult. The hard part is relaying this information without suspicion cause I'm pretty sure they have spies everywhere." Naruto added into the discussion table.

"Jiji! I, Imouto and Takahiro-niisan could relay this to the other Genins they won't be expecting other Genins to have such crucial information. " Satsuki reasoned.

"Then you do that Satsuki-chan. Naruto and Fu you two will try to get Suna to back off and if you can help us in our cause, Kakashi I trust you to send this to our ranks and make sure nothing leaks ok? I'll have my ANBU tail the Suna and Oto-nins and have them ready to recall all Konoha-nins" The Leader instructed to those inside the room. "Listen. Do not attack until they attack first. We can not afford to make it look like we are the invaders attacking ninjas during a Chunin Exam on our own turf. Politics and the likes you got it?" with a 'Hai' the group dispersed onto doing their assigned tasks and preparing for the inevitable showdown with the Snake and his army of nins.

'I'm too old for this shit' as the tired leader continued with the infestation of paperwork littered on his desk.

::: _Next Day_ :::

"Let me go!" a pained cry was given, as a boy was being held by the scruff of his jacket and scarf.

"Runts like you should be taught their places! In the dirt!" The boy in the black bodysuit declared raising his fist with an intent to injure the boy but before the fist could reach its destination a chain of blur appeared kicking dust into the air engulfing the scene with dust and leaves.

When the dust settled down, Konohamaru was reunited with Moegi and Udon. The scene that was laid before Konohamaru eyes made him widen. Takahiro was holding his sword in reverse grip while leaning forward and having his sword in a position to cut Kakuro's throat as his hands were bound by chains: courtesy of Naruto's chained hooked-kunai, with Temari she was frozen in-place as blades on the small fan, threatening to pierce her eyes while she heard a click behind her and a soft whisper of "I dare ya" among the wind that gently breezed passed them.

"Geez! You would think we would try to NOT" *yawn* "make this an international incident when the Suna team" *yawn* "almost assaulted the grandson of the Hokage… right?" Kamiko said poking Gaara "but what's done is done right?" she dawdled out before opening up her umbrella and floated down towards her teammates. Taking time to check on Konohamaru for any injuries.

"Takahiro,Kamiko,Satsuki..." Team 7 nodded in succession.

"Naruto, Fu..." The mentioned people nodded at Takahiro in response

It was quiet for awhile before the Konoha nins and our pilots relaxed and sheathed their weapons. "Careful who you mess with Suna-nin, especially with the Hokage's Grandson. We don't want an international incident now, do we?" Kankuro and Temari shook their head lightly in reply. "Good. Let's go!" and with that team Konohamaru and Team 7 were off. Leaving the Suna-Nin with the Pilots.

"Do you know where your current Jounin is?" Naruto asked while Fu was cleaning her pistols, Normally the two would just crack a joke right here and then… but this was not the time.

"Follow me then." It was Gaara who led them to Baki.

::: _The Laughing Cats, Hotel_ :::

"Why did you bring 2 civilians here Gaara?" Asked a surprised Baki who would think that Gaara would rather kill civilians before even talking to them first.

While Fu was putting on silencing seals Naruto had them sit in a circle before slowly taking a scroll out to show no ill-will. When the sealing was done, Naruto summoned the Body Bag out of the sealing scroll and took a step back to allow them to unveil the mystery of the body bag. When it was open Baki had his sword held at throat point on Naruto while Gaara wrapped his sand under Fu's Feet.

" **Explain,** " Baki growled out the word… If these two children killed the Kazekage then they were a threat, to kill a kage is no small feat. Only S-classes and other Kages had the power to do such an act he was certainly not S-class he might be abl-

"Calm down! we didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking… but! We know who did!" Naruto practically shouted out. Baki released the hold on him and let the duo to explain: "Elaborate."

"Orochimaru." Baki gritted his teeth at the name of the snake. "We found his body among the caves near Suna it was weeks old, In short Orochimaru is in disguise and killed your Kage… Konoha knows about the invasion and you being manipulated, You are the most respected. The Suna army would listen to you and believe you. So I suggest: Don't attack when the snake does and if you can, I beseech you to help Konoha and avenge your Kage!" Naruto exclaimed the explanation and his desire.

"I think you know the answer to that question, kid." Baki retorted "I had a bad feeling when the Kazekage told about the having a meeting with that damn snake. I thought the snake somehow bribed our Kage or something like that, guess it was worse. I'll inform my men onto this information." he before heading out the door leaving the Pilots with team Sand.

Naruto and Fu did a High-five when he was out of the door, as they had completed the mission probably saving a whole lot of people in the village. Naruto made a clone to deliver the news to the Hokage. While Fu and the Original Naruto stayed in the room to plan about the Invasion to the Sand Siblings.

::: _Forest of Death, Team 7_ :::

Unbelievable, they knew about Orochimaru targeting Satsuki for the Sharingan yet they couldn't predict that he wouldn't be attacking them as Orochimaru himself. He took the skin of a Grass-ninja to get closer to them… they underestimated Orochimaru and now they were paying for it.

"SHIT!" barely dodging under the blade swing Takahiro tried a Tripped-leg hook at Orochimaru only for his target to send him flying hitting a tree. Satsuki continued on the offensive and came at him with a Haymaker which was blocked before being kicked by Satsuki with a perfect Winged back-kick into the abdomen giving her some breathing room. Seeing them weakened Orochimaru took into the Snake stance before launching himself to the downed Takahiro as he was nearing the downed genin he felt himself being hit full force by an explosion when he regained his senses he narrowly dodged a hail of cards flying towards him at incredible the **Fire Style: Grand Fireball** **Technique!** Into the middle of the team forcing them to split up, he took the initiative and stretched his neck to get the Uchiha with his curse mark.

"ARGH!" a pained filled shout flooded the air before Satsuki fell down unconsciously tired. Then there were two, Kamiko needed to buy time for Takahiro. As Kamiko ran towards the snake she threw smoke bombs before her to hide her next plan of action. Humoured by this Orochimaru just let it happen with an arrogant smirk on his face, after all, he was a Sannin and they were just Genin what could go wrong?

What happened next Orochimaru predicted, as a hail of cards flew at him and all he did was lean to the side as the cards flew by him harmlessly but what happened next was not in his calculations as the Cards reformed into the girl giving him a Pushed Back Kick followed by a quick point-blank explosive card throw flinging Orochimaru into Takahiro's Pommel bash. Angered by these genins he decided to finish them quickly hitting the boy first with a **Water Style: Rushing Dragon Technique!** Efficiently knocking him out as he turned to the sunset haired girl he impaled her with a sword for her to be replaced by a log 'Kawarimi' he thought. Before he could finish the job he felt several ANBU signatures closing in on him.

"Next time, little girl…" Then Orochimaru disappeared into the darkness in the cover of the trees. She saw several blurs passing her following the direction of the snake.

::: _13 Hours Later_ :::

With her 'siblings' hidden inside the cave, she trapped the clearing with smoke bombs and pitfalls. Kamiko heard the bustling of bushes in the southern direction right in front of her. Stepping out of the bushes a team stook in front of her wearing Otogakure forehead protectors. "Looks like you're alone girlie, you know what that means don't ya?" A boy with spiky black hair walked forward with a smirk "You've got a pretty big ego" *yawn* "sure you're not compensating for something? Dickless." She wanted to rile him up and it was very easy as he went for a charge immediately with Taijutsu, Kamiko may be a medic but she was very devasting in Close-Quarters with her umbrella. Before the fight started another team popped out of the bushes this time it was the famous taijutsu team under Might Guy's tutelage, then another team joined the fray which was said to be the second coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Deciding to preserve her already low reserves of stamina left she gladly took the sidelines and only provided medical support when it was to say, the outnumbered Oto team was defeated and had to retreat.

::: _Medical Bay_ :::

Satsuki could feel the evil oozing into her, from the seal it had power she could not deny that the contraption had raw power rolling in waves, but it had to give Orochimaru something in return she was determined to not fall for the temptation of power it had, what she needed was truth because for too long she had been ignorant of the dealings behind her backs she knew something was suspicious about her brother for a long time but could not figure out 'what'.With that what she needed was not power and even if she did need the power to defeat Itachi it would be gained through work… Not given too, by the man who would only want to use her as a test subject, she studied under her Jiji (the Hokage) who had been more family to her than her own father did for a while after the massacre of the Uchiha clan and she knew of the tests he did on the children when she found the notes in Jiji's office (who kept it there to remind him of his failures).

::: _Chunin Exam Arena_ :::

 _First Pre-Eliminaries Round_

 _Uchiha Satsuki vs Akado Yoroi_

A shout of "START!" was exclaimed by the Hayate Gekko.

The two fighters started their attacks, with Satsuki performing **Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Technique!** But was countered by a Water technique creating steam in the area, Allowing Yoroi to close the distance himself to drain Satsuki's chakra. 'When there is no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu there is always Taijutsu, remember that my cute little genins' Kakashi's word echoed her head as she broke free from his grip and kicked him back for breathing space. Satsuki now drew her fans charged Yoroi as he was still stumbling slicing his tendons and nerves with her fans and within a few minutes she earnt the victory. If Satsuki was honest she was tempted to use Lee's style she copied but like with the cursed seal she stomped that thought as memories of training with her grandfather figure filled her thoughts and it calmed her.

 _Fourth Preliminary Round_

 _Takahiro of the Leaf vs Yamanaka Ino_

The match was extremely disappointing as Ino was a fangirl of Takahiro and basically got knocked out when Takahiro used his speciality in stealth and chopped her in the back of the neck knocking her out. Needless to say, someone is getting a reality check along with a large scolding via a **Parental Style: fatherly 'Im not mad, just disappointed' Technique!**

 _Seventh Preliminary Round_

 _Kamiko of the Leaf vs Inuzuka Kiba_

"Start!"

"Give up! I don't wanna hurt a pretty girl like you!" Kiba mocked Kamiko intent on humiliating her and show her who's alpha."Looks like have to fight a puppy" *yawn* "how sad…" Kamiko started with her ever dreamy look and tone. Those action of not being taken seriously made the Inuzuka blood in his veins boil and he rushed the girl who still had that glazed over look jumping at her intending to punch her in those mismatched eyes who just slipped by him simultaneously quickly hitting him with a Limbo thrust before opening her umbrella up resting on her shoulder and flashed him a cheeky smile. Kamiko's style relied on 'Using the enemy's force against them' and on such brash actions, it made it pitifully easy for her. Every attack he gave she dodged using her smaller frame, deciding on getting some breathing room she gave him a powerful 360 Tornado kick sending him flying back to his partner while Kamiko stood there with her opened umbrella on her shoulders still having that dreamy innocent look on her face.

That enraged him as Kiba and Akamaru closed the distance using a **Dual Piercing Fang** aiming at her. Kamiko using her opened umbrella split up Akamaru and Kiba during their collaboration technique and severely injured Akamaru's ability to fight as she threw a hail of concussive cards while Akamaru was in the air taking out the Inuzuka's reliance on their Partners.

"You BITCH!" Kiba came flying at her with intense speed, not having time to dodge she could only block with her umbrella. Then he threw another wild slash after wild slashes in his clan's taijutsu form…which was stopped and countered as Kamiko had her stikes disabling his movements via Joints. When Taijutsu wasn't working he tried Ninjutsu but before he could finish the seals because Kamiko had her umbrella disrupting it, Each time he did a seal the short girl would be attacking him with her umbrella spinning wildly with elegance backing him into a corner with finesse.

Having enough of this punishment he threw an explosive tagged-kunai at her point-blank right at her feet. The E-class Explosive did nothing as she took evasive manoeuvres and did a Back-Handspring transitioning into a butterfly twist before landing into a sitting position crossing her left leg and spinning her umbrella on her shoulder slowly giving him a smug grin.

Kiba may be brash and loud but he was not stupid to think he could match her let alone defeat her without Akamaru so he swallowed his pride and announced: "I Forfeit!" And with that, the match was over in the victory of Kamiko.

::: _In the Village_ :::

Naruto and Fu were preparing Tesla traps, Smoke Mines and Resupplying stations filled with Pills, medical kits and Kunais around the village while most foreign ninjas were watching the Chunin Exams in the Duo was able to manipulate the Merchants, Steet performers, Children and Civilians to be closer to the safehouses around Konoha. Now what they were doing was setting up a sniper's nest a vantage point that allowed them to see around the entire village especially the Gates North and West specifically as they heard that Suna was to attack at South and East to draw the main Konoha fighting force and Oto would attack the empty flank behind Konoha's back. Naruto had his clones booby trap the lands surrounding Konoha in the North and West it would take them a month for the preparations to be completely finished and a Month was all they needed.

::: _a Month Later, Chunin Finals_ :::

Today Daimyos and Kages were in Konoha to see the Chunin Finals and may grant them the privileges of being a Chunin should the genin was able to show traits needed in a Chunin. The Old Hokage knew the Kazekage in front of him was his old student but for the sake of Konoha, he stayed his hands if not he would have strangled the damn snake already.

While the competition was filing into the Stadium he remembered the events that had happened during the month break after the Pre-preliminaries.

::: _1 Week after preliminaries_ :::

 _Team 7 had no reason to train as they knew that the invasion would start during the Finals so they went along with our Pilots and helped them in doing preparations for the inevitable conflict that was going to happen. Kamiko was sitting on a branch folding her Origami flower with one hand while the other was slowly spinning the umbrella that sat on her shoulder, Satsuki and Takahiro were going up on the walls implanting some traps onto the building's surface, Naruto was drawing into his sketchbook about a Mechanical Gobi with 5 tails while it's horns were replaced by Honey-coloured vials. Naruto never met the Gobi but he had heard about the Dolphin-Headed horse._

 _Fu was just finishing her time in the spa when she heard giggling and rustling in the bushes, realizing someone was probably peeking on her her drew her pistols and fired violently in the general direction of the bush causing an old man with long white hair to jump out and run for his life only to be stopped by a long spiky-red haired boy whose hair was flying out and whipping like a maelstrom threatening to end his life._

" _I don't have a thing against old men… but I do have a thing perverts… and you were peeking on my precious person… so DIE!" Somehow Jiraiya got Satsuki joining the chase as she explained '_ _ **Target Acquired: Purging the pervert in progress**_ _'_

 _After the team was calm Jiraiya introduced himself as one of the legendary Sannin to which caused many varying reactions, Naruto just asked "Cool, Ero-Sennin" causing him to palm his face, while Fu just told him "A pervert is just a pervert" making Satsuki nod furiously with Fu. Kamiko just commented on him not being cool as Tsunade while Takahiro was still lying on the ground unconscious for being a fellow pervert when he tried to mediate the group and Jiraiya._

 _Jiraiya offered to train the group as he was bored because he was only here to help battle Orochimaru. The group accepted the offer and went into training with the Sannin, Jiraiya couldn't do much about Satsuki's cursed seal but he did seal another seal over it and explained to her about the functions of the seal Orochimaru had placed on her. For Naruto, he was offered the toad summoning contract to which he declined as he reasoned "I'm not a ninja, so I shouldn't be deserving of this Ero-sennin" to which confused as why he wasn't a ninja yet was able to combat them so efficiently granted Samurai could also do that but he wasn't showing any trait of Samurai training. Fu, on the other hand, was gleeful as to be able to learn better Taijutsu because in that department she was severely… lacking. Takahiro had ROOT business to deal with as he was going to be Danzo's replacement… or at least that's what Danzo thinks, The boy was a spy for the Hokage who despised Danzo for making him kill his two best friends Shin and Sai. Kamiko never really trained much as she spent most her time asking him about his student when he told her of her resemblance to that of his old student, a particular paper user like herself._

::: _Present_ :::

With the introduction and greetings between the officials done, Exams had officially started and Hiruzen prepared a Kawarimi while the contestants were battling.

 _Nara Shikamaru vs Temari of the Sand_

 _Winner: Temari of the Sand_

Naruto and Fu sat down from their vantage point with rifles out overlooking the stadium. He checked his parts for any dirt or grime, while Fu adjusted the scope aiming at the Kazekage. '650m' she thought to herself. Naruto attached his Peg Leg with his cane transforming it into his Rifle, he lay there from his vantage point overlooking the West gate where the first Oto wave will be coming in.

 _Kankuro of the Sand vs Aburame Shino_

 _Winner: Aburame Shino_

Jiraiya along with some ANBU Black Ops was hidden in the Kage's Booth waiting for the perfect moment to strike. With Baki he had his men recheck on their supplies and handed out the maps of the Resupplying stations hidden throughout Konoha recorded by Takahiro and Naruto.

 _Kamiko of the Leaf vs Hyuga Neji_

 _Winner: Kamiko of the Leaf_

Outside of Konoha 2 figure was standing in the middle of a massacre dead bodies of Oto-nins lied taller figure wore a straw hat and a feathered travelling cloak worn and torn from the battles he had been in, It was accompanied by a long beige jacket which had lines of Burgundy running along it and a clockwork pattern at the edges. His outfit seemed to be made for the desert as his face was covered with a cloth and shadowed by his straw hat but if you looked closely you could see a single glowing light on the right while on the left there were there smaller dots. The Lady whose face was shadowed by a large hat with feathers on it. She wore a Deep brown noble-looking attire which had hints of gold and red. Her outfit was tied with a red sash and a piece of red cloth draping down on her left which she tucked left arm in (non-dominant arm behind back) Her sandy hair was tied into a braid which had a Purple Feather sticking out of it. Behind the two you could make out two Giant Humanoid machines kneeling behind the figures.

::: _Somewhere in the Elemental Nations_ :::

A pigeon landed on her desk, with a piece of paper attached to its leg. She took the message from the pigeon before unrolling it to reveal its content. There were only 3 words but only 3 words were needed as she let the tears leak out crutching the paper as it was her life-line she could only say to herself: 'My little Papergirl… I've found you at last.'

::: _Konoha_ :::

 _Gaara of the Sand vs Satsuki Uchiha_

 _Status: Interrupted_

 _Chunin Exam status: Canceled_

 _Reason: Invasion of Konoha_

 **AANNDD CUTT!**

 **Author notes: The Ocs will NOT BE FUCKING MARY SUES OR OP! nor they are 2 dimensional, damn I hate them… Each of my Ocs will have their own arc and will affect my story in some way.**

 **All the taijutsu will use Absolver terms (DAMN I LOVE THAT GAME), for Kamiko's fight with Kiba imagine Neo vs Yang from RWBY. Kamiko is inspired from The Chesire cat and Mary Poppins with a bit of Neopolitan and Luna Lovegood. This chapter is the introduction to Kamiko's Arc**

 **If you wanted to the see the Chunin Finals then don't worry the next Chapter of OSRAF will be in Team 7's Perspective.**

 **PS, this chapter is leading into conflict so I didn't get to do the DieselPunk stuff much.**

 **PPS, Poll for Kamiko is up!**


	5. Invasion of Konoha

**Invasion of Konoha**

::: _Konoha_ :::

Kamiko of the Leaf vs Hyuga Neji

"Dirt like you are destined to fall below those like me, a Clanless orphan like you can never rise from it's placed!" Neji announced with an arrogant smile laced with delusions. "If anyone wanted to be like you" *yawn* "they would've killed themselves. Either way, you'll be paying for what you did to Hinata."

"Kids these days…" *cough* "You two" *cough* "done?" Hayate asked the two kids in front of him.*yawn* "Hai, Senpai!" replies our origami loving girl. "Good, Kamiko good luck!" *cough* Hayate coughed to the girl whom he taught since she was 7.

"START!"

With that, the battle commences with the Hyuga taking the defensive when Kamiko assaulted him with her Playing-Cards which forced him to close the distance as Hyuga members are shamed for using Ninjutsu. She in return devised a plan and stayed her ground as he was nearing her ever closer.

The spectators couldn't believe the nerves of the girl who wanted to fight a Hyuga at close quarters… A HYUGA!

Kamiko waited for the perfect moment and the moment Neji activated his Byakugan she started her plan and went into a dive dodging the first strike. He saw her giving an Illusion twist kick thanks to his 360' vision but as he turned around to strike her again he was assaulted by a stream of dirt and sand aimed at his eyes. However powerful the Byakugan may be it was still a vulnerable organ which can easily be disrupted, The Hyuga Clan prided themselves on their eyes and used their style exclusively with it. Now one of their own was being defeated by the people they consider dirt… using dirt and sand.

"Tch…" Neji was being pushed back and he needed to turn the tide coming up with the solution he waited for her repetitive assault that proved she wasn't an offensive fighter. Then, he slipped under her Haymaker while simultaneously kicking her away. Ripping a piece of cloth from the hem of his shirt he used it as a make-shift blindfold which protected his eyes from the dirt.

The two returned to their Taijutsu with Neji attacking and Kamiko countering using his momentum against him only for him to parry the counters. Having enough of the stalemate he decided to do something drastic…

" **KAITEN!"**

"arghh" Neji smirked at the sight of the glass cannon in front of him. Kamiko can barely move her legs, she knew her weakness being a glass cannon and now she was paying for it. While Kamiko was desperately trying to find a solution to her situation, Neji deactivated his Byakugan and exclaimed for all to hear: "This is what happens when you don't learn your place!"

Kamiko hated that smirk… The arrogance was just rolling in waves… wait… arrogance… she found her answer to her predicament! Neji being the ever arrogant bastard he is, goes on to explain the harsh truth of the world to her via sob story of his father. Seeing the girl not able to respond, Hayate was about to give to match to the Hyuga prodigy. Until:

 ***BOOM***

With that Neji was laying on the ground unconscious. "Arrogance and pride before the fall..." Kamiko commented as she still has her hands outstretched before falling unconscious.

"Draw for double knockout!"

* * *

 **Invasion of Konoha**

::: _REAL STORY_ :::

::: _Konoha's Western Gate_ :::

"Why is Suna helping Konoha?!" an Oto Chunin shouted in frustration before being silenced with a kunai to the head. 'found you' Takahiro told himself as he located a squad of Chunin and joined his own Konoha Chunin team into an assault on the enemy frontlines. "FOR KONOHA!" as he could feel his ROOT boiling as he joined the charge before being engulfed in the fight for Konoha… his home…

::: _Konoha's Main District_ :::

"We need to hold the District before Konoha reinforcement shows up!" Baki barked out, "Where are the Konohan forces!" he demanded as the makeshift barrier was being bombarded with jutsus. "Sir! Our Konohan reinforcements are being pinned by the Enemy summons and are unable to manoeuvre at the time being!" "THEN HOW HELL AREN'T WE BEING FLANKED!" "Sir! Reports of an Oto Company being pinned down by an Ally!" the Chunin reported to Baki. Not having time to question who this ally was, he could only encourage his men and erect more wind barriers. But at the back of his mind he asking himself…Who could be keeping them from being overrun by the sheer number of Oto ninjas?

::: _Invasion of Konoha, District 2_ :::

District 2, The was a street that used to be crowded with families and friends with vendors and shops shouting their wares and prices… yet, Naruto could care less as he remembers the abuse at the hands of those very same vendors and merchants. So, with the Invasion he made it his duty to make it into HIS warzone as Bombs and Tags filled the district hidden beneath the corpses and rubble. His plan killed two birds with one stone, Destroying the place that housed his abusers and helping his surrogate grandfather at the same time. Ironic…

An Oto nin's forehead protector flashed for a moment as the ninja was curious…before…

* **BOOM*** A sound closely resembling a roar of thunder mixed with the growl of a dragon hit the ears of the Oto commanders as his men would never forget the sound and the Body hitting the ground along with it. A hole in his now-dead brain.

"One more down, bomb18, 600m?" Fu asked Naruto as she adjusted her view onto a grey cuboid package, hidden beneath the rubble which blended into the war zone.

"Do it, Fu." with that command, She lit the fuse and the spark crawled along the wire onto the bomb, making the house which a Small platoon was hiding go up in flames and smoke… killing those inside as it collapsed in on itself. Then a disturbing sound filled the Duo's ears.

 ***ROAR!***

"What is that?! It sounds like a-"

"Bijuu… GAARA!"

"Naruto! Watch out!" Fu shouted as she braced for impact as a sand shuriken came flying at the nest completely destroying it.

::: _Konoha's Western Gate_ :::

Takahiro stood victorious among the field of death that littered around him. He saw the bodies of his companions and fellow Kono-nin laying around him..he felt tired but the battle was not over yet…

"All troops report to District 3 and District 2!" The jounin of the group exclaimed amidst the battleground, which was passed on ninja to ninja verbally.

'hang on my friends...' he told himself.

"Let's move out!" With the order given the ninjas enmassed in shunshin.

::: _3_ _rd_ _Hokage vs Orochimaru_ :::

'Naruto I hope you're safe' The Old man whispered to himself as he saw the Nest being obliterated by a giant sand shuriken.

"Sensei, Do you regret leaving me alive now?" The Snake asked grinning with amusement at the situation he was in… a student trying to kill his old mentor.

"yes…I regret not teaching you well enough for this to happen Orochimaru and I take full responsibility for what is happening." The Old Hokage sighed out with disappointment in his voice as he parried a collabrative Jutsu formed the 1st Hokage and 2nd Hokage. He felt his strength waning slowly thanks to his age… surely he would fall sooner or later.

Orochimaru knew this, He knew this and the ANBU watching the battle knew this as his movements were slowly getting more sluggish each passing moment.

"Oi! Jiji! I'm gonna lend you a hand! Though im just a clone!" A Loud voice called out which greatly confused the Hokage because there would only be 2 people who dared to call him 'Jiji': Naruto and Satsuki. "Naruto! Are you alright my boy?" The Grandfather asked his surrogate grandson with worry in his tone yet he was still not taking his eyes from his opponents.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy Jiji!" The Boy replied with humour from outside the barrier successfully getting a chuckle from his Grandfather figure. "Hold on!"

"Whatever you are planning you better do it quickly!" The Old man exclaimed in reply parrying another strike from the snake himself.

For a while, he was on the defensive only dodging and parrying the 3 attackers. He would slip up any moment now…and he did, forgetting about his old student for a brief moment. Miraculously before Orochimaru could impale him, the Building shook violently only to collapse in on itself. Making the Sound Four lose their footing and in turn: Lose the barrier. That allowed the watching ANBU to assist their Hokage.

'Arigato, Naruto-kun' He told himself as he led the ANBU against his old student with newfound vigour.

'Damn! At this rate, we won't be able to bring out the Walkers!' Orochimaru cursed to himself as he saw the barrier fall and his escape route cut off.

::: _Forest of Death_ :::

"We are gonna die…" Temari spoke aloud mainly to herself as she dropped on her knees despair plainly shown.

In front of her a giant Sand Tanuki roared which shook the very earth she was kneeling on. Temari barely did anything when a sandy claw came down upon her. But luckily, a blur crashed into Temari pushing her out of the claw's path.

* _yawn_ * "Are you alright?" A dreamy voice asked her, when she opened her eyes she saw the mismatched set of eyes that belonged to Kamiko.

"Get her out of here Kamiko!" Satsuki barked out while evading a **Wind Release: Buckshot!** Which tore into the trees completely obliterating it. While Kamiko was busy getting Temari out of harm's way, Takahiro and Satsuki were distracting the beast in front of them stalling for time. "Damn! How are we gonna defeat it!" Satsuki growled out as she made a **Fire Release: Grand Fireball!** In retaliation, "We aren't gonna defeat it, we are just stalling for time… at least till someone can properly take this thing out!" Takahiro replied calmly while jumping tree to tree in hopes of evading any upcoming attacks made by the Sand Tanuki.

Kamiko, after setting Temari into a safe location set out to scale the Tanuki via **Card Transformation** which allowed her to turn into a cloud of cards, therefore, allowing her some degree of flight. She saw Gaara upon the giant Tanuki but was unable to reach it… so she did what she could and planted explosives that covered the lower half of the Bijuu. * **BOOM*** With that Kamiko effectively disabled the Bijuu for the time being.

*huff* *puff* Kamiko's glass cannon build was catching up to her as she felt exhaustion creeping in. "Yo, what's up?" a cheery female voice called out to her. Looking up from her position she saw our Pilot Duo. "Naruto… We can't take the Tanuki down…any ideas?" Takahiro asked calmly though she could hear a hint of desperation under the calm guise he showed. "You need to wake Gaara up…" Kamiko told the group weakly before falling into the exhaustion.

"Can you guys disable certain parts?" Naruto asked stroking a non-existent beard unknowingly making Fu's eyes twitch in annoyance. Satsuki nodded while Kamiko gave an approving yawn. "Then we'll need to Disable the hands which will negate his offensive capabilities. While I and Fu will wake Gaara via sand-dune climbing." Naruto said nodding to himself. "You guys got it?" He asked eyeing the people gathered in front of him when they nodded he started to put the plan into action.

"Let me show you guys why we call ourselves Pilots!" Naruto announced as Fu and Naruto both threw their scrolls into the air.

*Poof* *Boom* What seemingly dropped out of the scrolls caused the Kamiko, Takahiro and Satsuki eyes to nearly bulge out their heads. What they saw before them were giant Behemoths evidently made for war (they did not think otherwise). One had a coat made which was formed by several vertical strips of metal which had talons at the end. The Other had a cloak and cowl which was reminiscent of feather and fur around the neck and lining, with its scythe it gave out a gothic look. They saw Fu and Naruto entering the monstrosities and then making them move which was very surprisingly very human-like and natural. Today the Walkers join the hunt…

The team was assaulted by Sand Shirukens and Boulders thanks to our Sand Tanuki. Takahiro and Satsuki did a collaborative jutsu which encased a claw into stone allowing Kamiko to succeed in sending a volley of her signature cards onto the encased claw breaking it forcing Shukaku to wait for it to reform while Naruto was scaling the backside of the Bijuu thanks to his scythe. Fu was hovering in the air giving off a massive steam cloud while peppering the Bijuu with shots from her Farcannon, It infuriated the Bijuu to no end not being able to shoot down the flying mosquito as Fu would dodge any retaliation by the Tanuki.

This went on with Fu poking the Tanuki with shots while Team 7 would disable the Sand Tanuki's capabilities to fight and Naruto would keep on scaling the sand mountain using his scythe like a climbing pick.

Until Team 7 made a mistake being too greedy and pushed a little bit too much allowing the Tanuki to land a successful tail sweep pinning down Team 7 and as Fu tried to rush in, trying to break the grip the Tanuki had on the team she was unfortunately flung outside the village out of the battle. This left Naruto who was extremely close to Gaara just a good 20 meters before reaching his fellow Jinchuuriki while the Tanuki was going to finish off Team 7 with a giant sand punch.

'Come on!' he screamed mentally inside his head, He was burning inside the Walker because he was overloading the engine to work overtime, Naruto's skin was becoming burnt and fried as the steam could not be ventilated fast enough. The Fist was just 2 meters from its Target and Naruto was 2m from his. And just as the giant Fist was going to make contact with the Team. Naruto managed to give Gaara a metal kick in the face, forcefully waking him up.

::: _Mindscape_ :::

When he made contact with Gaara the strangest thing happened and he was transported into a large desert with bright white for the skies instead of the blue skies he saw every day.

"Why?" Alerted he turned around to see Gaara

"Why do you protect them even when they treated you-us so unfairly?" A tired Gaara asked.

With a smile, Naruto answered immediately to the boy in front of him, in the middle of the desert plain he was in.

"Because I believe even though we see the darkest part of the world. There is still beauty in it, while there are those who are corrupt everything they touch there is also those who are worth protecting. I wish to protect those who are worth it and make whole the shattered world I've been given, There are some people who could give us Jinchuuriki the peace we want. We have the power to do destroy and protect Gaara…my fellow Jinchuuriki…my kin…" With that, he stared into the endless desert which was starting to grow into a wheatfield.

"I think I understand…thank you…brother…" Finished Gaara as he too stared at the view Naruto was seeing…the desert of a mindscape being grown into a wheatfield. Slowly the mindscape started to fade into white engulfing Naruto and Gaara.

::: _Forest of Death_ :::

Naruto handed Gaara to Temari and Kankuro with the former checking over Gaara for any critical condition injury. Temari looked at Naruto with gratitude her mouth opened but not being able to form words. Seeing this Kankuro decided to answer for his sister:

"Even with everything Gaara had done…we may even fear him, but at the end of the day he is still our brother…and for that Thank you, my friend." Giving Naruto a pat on the shoulder as Temari and Kankuro gave everyone a thankful bow before slipping into the trees returning to the Suna forward headquarters.

::: _3_ _rd_ _Hokage vs Orochimaru_ :::

His plans were ruined as soon as Jiraiya and an unknown Seals master who fought with a human-sized paintbrush entered the battle. The two freed the first and second Hokages evening the odds Orochimaru did what a snake did best and slipped away when a platoon of Oto came to his call causing chaos, he took the initiative and slipped away from the battle being the snake he was.

::: _Konoha's Border_ :::

But before he could get out of Konoha's borders he was stopped by a strange-looking woman with silvery blonde hair and pale skin who wore a foreign-looking hat and outfit.

"You stole something that belonged to us Snake. Now you pay." She spoke with a slight accent he could not recognise. The Lady then had her left arm tucked behind her black and red draping cloth which acted as a cape for her left arm, Drawing her sabre and pointing it at Orochimaru. Her Stance shocked Orochimaru as it looked noble and elegant something not clearly belonging to a Shinobi.

Orochimaru had no time to fight against a princess who thought she could take out a Sannin, so he had the Sound Four eliminate her quickly…Jirobo went first but he underestimated the lady and paid in blood as his head was separated from his torso quicker than in the blink of the eye not giving time to even use the cursed seal. She stood atop of Jirobo's corpse her blade daring them to attack, Elegance maintained.

The newly formed Sound Three were enraged and rushed her, weapons were drawn…

The Sound three were elites but they were unable to successfully land a hit as she would weave between the three making them careful to not Friendly Fire. Having enough with being toyed with they all activated their cursed seal to find that they were unable to use it.

Seeing the expression of her enemies Jin started her offensive and started to slaughter the Sound three one by one…like the sheep they were.

Kimimaro was not present at the moment and Orochimaru cursed himself for that as having him here would have proved valuable and he was confused to why the Sound Four weren't able to use their cursed seals? Looking around he saw small seals drawn onto the trees surrounding the clearing which were probably used to counter his cursed seals. Snarling in anger he went on the Offensive…Viciously slicing at the Woman in front of him. Their battle was an elegant duel with the woman parrying and being defensive but was secretly controlling the dance while Orochimaru in his anger did not foresee this and followed the dance of blades, being led on.

At this point, the battle was reaching noon with no clear winner and he felt large chakra signatures closing in on his position. So he pulled decided to do make a gamble with his prototype units and summoned them in. The Snake launched an Orange flare which causes the earth to rumble a bit and Giant hulking behemoths joined the battle there size easily the same as a house. With a smirk, he slipped away into the woods to safety.

' _Damn, He had to bring the Copied Walkers here… slippery bastard!_ ' Jin cursed herself as she prepared for the upcoming battle by Pulling a scroll and summoning her own Walker: The Unsleeping Countess.

The Walker took the appearance of a female samurai swordsman crossed with a western knight with Tank Tracks and Metal wrappings acting as an Armoured Coat like it's owner the Walker also had a red cloth draping over its left shoulder. The Walker decorated with golden markings that showed royalty. Unlike a normal swordsman though… the Unsleeping Countess had 7 different swords sheathed away on it's back and hips. Jin ran towards her Walker sheathing her Dagger and Sabre away, Embarking the Unsleeping Countess.

"Let me show you why the Original is always better than a copy!" Jin exclaimed with her trademark accent making the walker seem more royal and noble with it's Black, Red and Gold colouring. To prepare for the upcoming battle against the 11 enemy walker she pulled her the largest Blade her Walker had: The Stahl Prinz, Which was a Zweihander its guard curved and elegant decorated with Black, Red and Gold. Channeling her chakra the blade gained a deadly look. "Come and Get me!" She Shouted falling into an inside middle stance which looked like she was cradling the Zweihander poised at the enemy Walkers.

"Oi! Jin-neesan! Need a hand?" A voice cried out before the battle could commence. This was the voice of our red-headed pilot: Naruto. "We have enemy walkers Naruto! Get your game on!" She shouted in reply never taking her eyes of the eleven crude walkers before her.

"You are outnumbered…Give up then we could have some fun, hehe" A voice sounded out from the opposite of the field. "You disgusting pigs will die today, just wait…" She replied from the inside of her walker.

"I don't think you understand-" Before the leader of the group of enemy Walkers could finish his sentence a giant scythe appeared before him as it was retracting it completely sliced the lead Walker in half. Orochimaru's walker wasn't as nearly as strong as CREATER's ones, they were only knockoffs. Then a figure slowly revealed itself looking like the reaper with his giant scythe resting on his shoulders. Then the second Oto-Walker fell down with a hole in its chest after a roar of thunder was heard. Looking up they saw a hovering angel of death emitting steam from it's 'Wings' as it gently floated down to take up arms beside the reaper lookalike walker, Finally when a single Oto-Walker broke out of its trance it tried charging the group only to be impaled by a metal stake (which was on a gauntlet) completely stopping the charging walker in its tracks. (Melee Harpoon/Drill gauntlet: Imagine Stake-driver from bloodborne)

The Figure then stood up from the heap of crushed metal. This one had a Nomadic look with lots of cloth weaving its vulnerable parts and a turban covering its helm. The mysterious Walker then took its place alongside the group readying for the battle ahead.

"Jin, I take it my seals worked?" The voice inside the new metal nomad sounded out.

"Worked like a charm, Tenzin!" Jin sounded out with a bit of humour.

"hah!" The newly named Tenzin replied with a huff. Not taking this situation seriously at all…

Then there was silence between the two parties.

There were no words as only one group will make it out alive, like Wolves versus Dragons or Daggers versus Halberds. This was a battle of Quantity versus Quality.

Without mutterings of words on either side, the battle of Walkers commenced…

Swapping out the ammo of her cannon, Fu shot a large volley of smoke grenades in the middle of the battlefield, allowing Jin and Tenzin to slip into the stunned opposition giving them the upper hand. Once her supporting volley was done, she flew off using her ability of flight from her machine, hovering and waiting for the smoke to subside…

Inside the smoke, there were absolute chaos metal and steel clashing emitting large cracks which took shape in sparks. The advantage Naruto's party had was, as the original machines they were outfitted with the ability to see through steam and smoke due to the constant stream of steam being pushed outwards from the vents. Orochimaru's had none of this equipment so they were fighting blind within the smoke. This effectively eliminated 2 of the original 11 enemy armour.

One brave soul did his squad a noble sacrifice and reversed his vents sucking in all the smoke and steam- clearing the area of smoke, yet had to pay the price as he was suffocating and burning himself when the excess of steam had nowhere to go. One more down.

The smoke clearing was a blessing and also a curse to the enemy, they had vision now… but so does Fu… *BANG* first High Explosive shell succeeded in knocking down one of the crude machines. *BANG* another shot suppressed his teammate rushing in to help him. Fu was about to shoot a third shot before getting impaled by a Red Javelin from midair.

"Gahhhh!"

 **"Black Hawk Down."**

A Lone Dark Red behemoth of heavy machinery and armour walked out the clearing picking up another spear of the Walker which sacrificed itself, strolling over to the downed Fu, it raised it's spear up preparing to kill its prey.

Fu wasn't able to a thing about it as her precious Walker was being held down by a steel foot pushing the Red Javelin deeper. Miraculously, a single large plasma blade slid into position at the 'Red Beast's' neck preparing for a slice. Naruto's heart was beating, Fu was so close to dying and he would be damned if he lost his best friend. He was extremely surprised when before he could retract his scythe, the 'Red Beast' had countered him by taking hold of his scythe and throwing him, along with Naruto's scythe in a judo move slamming the metal reaper straight into the ground.

A blade came sailing down atop his head, which would have decapitated the steel machine had Naruto not willed it to move and using chakra to temporarily pushing the steel contraption to the max- steam burning him inside with not enough getting out in time, The 'Red Beast' was just staring at him calmly and lazily getting into a stance of his own, Naruto knew however that he would have to fight this Head on because his cloak would not work on this machine. Using his smaller and nimbler frame Naruto sped around the Red steel behemoth feigning and slashing at his armour breaking it off using his massive chakra reserves to give boosts of speed, He was careful of the 2 spears the behemoth wielded currently as it tried to intercept him.

Rolling and landing on his feet he saw his accomplishment: The Red armour was hanging loosely and some were mangled beyond repair he smirked to himself, but in that moment of hesitation and arrogance he was surprised with a spear flying high speed at his head. Naruto was luckily able to reposition himself to take less damage as possible which resulted in the damage to his Walker's left shoulder. "YOU IDIOT!" Akana's voice sounded the cabin.

He cursed himself at his stupidity and arrogance as the menacing machine started towards him in a sprint. His spear aimed at Naruto.

 _40 metres_

 _20 metres_

 _6 metres_

But before the spear would end him a large sandy behemoth ended up crashing into the red giant. Completely knocking it down, and as the giant tried to stand up he was sat on by the nomadic walker. What happened next horrified him to the core as Tenzin forcefully punched into the hull and grabbed the struggling pilot and started to crush him with his metal fingers. In a few moments, the pilot would explode within the metal fingers, Naruto knew what happened as the grasped hand was leaking red. Shaking himself from the shock Naruto went back into the clearing and carried Fu into safety before reentering the fight. Cloaked and Scythe ready to claim lives.

::: _Third Hokage's Party and Team 7_ :::

Team 7 on their way back into Konoha encountered the Hokage's Guard led by the Hokage himself, seeing Satsuki the Hokage beckoned team 7 to follow them. They were on the trails of Orochimaru who left a small trail with the help of Satsuki's Sharingan was able to be tracked. It led them to a clearing… as they got closer they heard the sound of heavy metal clashing.

*Clash* *Ding* The sound was accompanied with the rumbling of the earth and roars of ***BOOM*** thunder. When they arrived they saw a single Oto marked walker being run through by a giant blade the size of a small house and the metal golem's other comrade being beheaded by a scythe as it tried to reach it's impaled buddy. The clearing was littered in metal and dead Walkers lying around, Only 4 remained.

The Hokage recognized the Scythe wielding Walker as Naruto. Especially when the Pilots got out and sealed their Walkers into scrolls for easier travel.

"Naruto!" the old Hokage called out from the hill overlooking the clearing, catching the attention of the group of pilots.

"Jiji! Let's talk somewhere private!" Naruto shouted in reply quickly giving no time for his surrogate grandfather to ask him anything. With the pilots in tow, they made their way back into the embrace of Konoha with the fighting done.

::: _Konoha's Hokage Tower_ :::

*sigh* "So you're saying that Orochimaru basically somehow copied your Walkers and mass produced them?" The Hokage asked again his tired tone was filled with disappointment at his former student. Orochimaru always lacked the ability to see outside of his tunnel vision, he did not see the implications of such actions and may drag the Shinobi world into another war. A war this generation of Konohans would not survive judging by the Academy standards.

"Yes Jiji, It seems I must depart again... duty calls for me Jiji…" The Red-head told his surrogate grandfather figure with a sad expression. Seeing this Fu took a hold of Naruto's hand in an attempt of comfort, which greatly improved his mood in the situation.

"But Jiji…There is something much more disturbing than this news…" The Redhead spoke slowly. "During the battle between the Walkers, I detected some ANBU which seemed to resemble the ones I got chased by years ago! ROOT was probably helping the Oto ninjas. Worse of all! They seemed to have been working extensively with the enemy Walkers by observing our battle! If Danzo had the knowledge of the Walkers it would lead him to ' _it'_ Jiji!" Naruto finished with a worried expression.

Naruto could help but remember:

::: _The Battle of Walkers_ :::

 _Naruto had more experience fighting in Walker combat than his enemies that was for sure. They were sloppy and it was easy to predict their movements as they looked like they are deliberately telegraphing their attacks, Which no sane warrior would do._

" _Naruto! I'm detecting ninjas in the proximity!" The voice of his Akana cried out snapping him out of his thoughts about his enemies._

" _Jiji's?" He asked Akana simultaneously rolling over the grey Walker in front of him activating his Cloak._

" _No, they looked like the ones that chased us years ago in the Land of Fire… your first kills" She spoke without her usual witty banter._

"…" _Naruto was silent as he reacted to this piece of information._

 _While he was cloaked he managed to extend his 6m sycthe to double its length, preparing an unpleasant trap for his foe._

 _*_ _ **Ding!**_ _*_

 _With that sound, he was unveiled to be behind 2 of his foes facing Jin. Steam emitting around him as his ventilation gates were opened. Accompanying that sound the 12m plasma-charged blade came reeling into its 6m form… but not after it cleaved its targets cleanly. Leaving the 2 Walkers into 4 separate pile of iron._

 _In the corner of his eyes, he saw a squad of ROOT ninjas accompanied by an Oto squad retreating._

' _Damn.' Was all he could think of for the moment being._

::: _Present_ :::

"I can confirm an increase in engineering crews in the past few months in the ROOT HQ Hokage-sama." Takahiro spoke up surprising everyone as it's pretty rare for him to talk at all.

"I see. It seems Danzo has gone too far in his quest for power…" The Hokage spoke aloud mainly to himself.

"Takahiro!" "Hai!" "Do you think we could persuade Danzo to change? Unlikely as that may be… he is still a friend…" The Old man asked already forming up plans and thinking of possible solutions.

"Danzo was not the same man as he was... that changed when you became Hokage, He has become too fanatical in his thinking about the darkness. Deluding himself as Konoha's silent guardian… Hokage-sama." Takahiro reported.

"Jiji! I do not think letting Danzo go is a good idea. Cause he will just try to hide these things harder." Satsuki reasoned. She may love the Old Hokage like a grandfather but at times he was just too lax and weak. She wanted to change that.

Takahiro beamed at Satsuki proudly because he would drill into Satsuki and Kamiko's head about strategies and philosophies about Shinobis.

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew deep down the Danzo he knew as a boy was just a shell of his former self. Once Danzo had been a proud shinobi bowing to no man, Now…he had become another stain in the name of Konoha, Another corrupt political figure. He saw the potential in the next generation but he also saw the possibilities of Konoha declining because the Old generation would drag down the potential Konoha had.

With that, he decided to make one of the hardest decision he would make in his life: The Elimination of Danzo.

So with that, he did what was needed taking advantage of the Chaos that ensued during the battle of Konoha and ordered the elimination of Danzo, It would take a few days for Konoha to recover and this was the perfect moment to strike. Once he gave the word there was no going back…

With a heavy heart… The order was given to Team 7 and he knew Naruto's duties require him to also assist in this mission. Only the people in the room would know the dark truth about Danzo's death.

He would not have given Team 7 this mission if they weren't ready…but he had many reasons for this: One, he could not trust any other team with this crucial mission, The Jounins were busy and now were performing duties that required their utmost attention, These children were the key during the Invasion and they had already proved themselves trustworthy. Two: potential. Team 7 may be genin now but they were already capable of Chunin with how they handled the Invasion. Finally, He wanted to see their current skill level… after all, he was human… an awfully curious one.

So with his reasoning done, Sarutobi Hiruzen gave the order and mission:

Mission:

Elimination of Danzo 'the one-eyed shadow'.

Secondary Objective: Perform a thorough investigation throughout the whole of ROOT HQ.

::: _Training ground 27_ :::

Training ground 27 was a training ground which was on the outskirts of Konoha, filled with chasms and rocky formations it was considered a dangerous training ground which few who rarely willingly enter. But it also was the location of ROOT's Headquarters, The HQ itself was located deep inside a chasm that led to the Valley of the End.

In the cover of night, Takahiro opened a backdoor which few of the ROOT operatives ever used and allowed the operation to begin. Normally Sarutobi Hiruzen would have been content to command the operation in the safety of his office but ROOT have secrets which would require his attention and he was also here to make sure the group would successfully eliminate Danzo.

The plan was to split the group into 2 squads, There would be an ANBU team led personally by Sarutobi Hiruzen 'the god of shinobi', While the second would be led by Naruto who personally oversaw any operations that were linked to 'CREATOR'.

::: _ROOT HQ_ :::

The Headquarters were dark and full of metal bridges overlapping each other. All in all, it looked more like a prison filled with cages instead of rooms. They saw the conditions Takahiro had to live in as they pass more dangling rooms which looked like cages connected by bridges.

Takahiro quietly led Naruto's group into the labyrinth that is ROOT HQ. After a few turns, they found themselves in the 'Restricted Zone' a zone which even Takahiro had never been allowed to cross…even if he was to succeed Danzo as ROOT's next leader.

Meeting a crossroad with 2 routes they decided to split up among themselves, Naruto and Fu went the western route while Satsuki, Takahiro and Kamiko went the eastern one.

With Naruto and Fu, the duo walked along the corridor for a while before meeting the end greeted by a large garage door. "Naruto! Help me open this up!" Fu communicated to Naruto and the boy went to help Fu lifted up the wooden garage door.

When they fully unveiled the mystery behind the door they could see iron body parts with the forearm being the same size as an average adult. They saw parts that would fit together to become a war machine…They saw blueprints and schematics for Walker weapons and Walkers. With a nod, the two went to work…

They rigged the entire place with explosives and burnt down all the notes and blueprints. The duo returned to the hallway before blowing up the room to kingdom come.

Naruto and Fu wanted to regroup and decided to return to the crossroads and as soon as they got there they felt it…3 quick chakra flashes in quick succession…a distress call that they had established earlier, coming from the end of the eastern corridor.

They ran as fast as their feet would carry them, shoulder bashing through the double door with their weapons raised ready to face the foe and protect their endangered comrades. Only to find see Team 7 protecting an ethereal-looking woman with the grace fit for a noble, held up by chains and judging by the rust, she had been there for a very long time.

Then from within himself, he heard a polite voice that shook him… a voice that he had only heard once. That time years ago during his stay in the Hospital…the day they replaced his fleshy leg with the wooden peg leg.

" **My Queen!"**

* * *

 **AAANNNDDD CUT!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Man, I was heavily sick these past few weeks, but now I'm back on track!**

 **I write my stories with a DnD Dice to keep it unpredictable when the fight doesn't affect the story in any shape or form, and even then ill still use the DnD dices for fights.**

 **I normally only post on Weekends, but today is the Moon Festival in Vietnam so I got you an early/late story Oh and… REVIEWS make this story better, I don't know if should make the story progress faster, or progress it slower but have more detail. Oh yeah, this is a heavy AU (Alternate Universe) with A LOT of OCs. The Naruto Universe won't be the one you know!**

 **Next, for the beginning of next chapter, it will be in Kakashi's POV reflecting.**

 **REVIEWS, and Poll for Kamiko's Pairing is still up.**

 **Potatoes~~~**


	6. Tale of Danzo

**Tale of Danzo**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT DARKER, MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY. CONTAINS THINGS SUCH AS DETAILED DEPICTIONS OF TORTURE AND EXECUTION AND IMPLIED RAPE.**

" **My Queen!** "

The voice inside him shouted out. Confused, he looked to Fu to see her with wide eyes staring at the woman in front of them with dark leaf (literally leaf hair, her locks are made from leaves) ebony hair coloured with golden veins flowing even though there was no wind. She seemed like a fairy queen right out of the fairy tales.

Before he could question the voice within him, a voice spoke out from behind Naruto making team 7 steady themselves.

"My ROOT being destroyed, my resources burnt to the ground by you brats… my plans of devouring everything…" Danzo spoke calmly but with a hint of insanity and madness. He was joined by a clanking of steel and tic-toc of clocks which was revealed to be humanoid creatures made from brass and iron. Their chassis crude and looked rushed, while the 'heart' was elegantly crafted. Indicating that not only Fu and Naruto found a relic from the past.

" **Protect the Queen at all costs!"** The voice shouted in his mind again. Leaving no room for debate.

Getting into a makeshift formation with Satsuki and Naruto at the front, Takahiro taking up stance in between the powerhouses and the ranged fighter. Kamiko and Fu took their position at the backlines closer to the 'Queen' firing potshots at the man.

Despite the experience Fu and Naruto have, the Talent of Team 7 they knew they could not beat Danzo. The Warhawk is considered to be on par with the Hokage himself and they were not confident that they could take on the Hokage so they did what they could and stalled for time, as no doubt everyone within the underground complex would feel the immense density of the chakra emitted.

"It ends now… Tonight, Danzo joins the hunt."

::: Hokage's Team :::

The Hokage's guard was brutal and efficient, slaughtering the older ROOTs while leaving and freeing the children.

"Are all the Children safely evacuated?" He asked, "Hai! Hokage-sama, They are being guarded by Tiger and Boar outside!" an ANBU with a Monkey mask replied immediately.

Then suddenly a wave of angry chakra hit them full force, causing the more inexperienced flinch and shy away from the direction. While with Hiruzen, it made his eyes widen in disbelief! They were sure with the amount of ROOT protecting the hallway, that Danzo was at the end of the hall where his office supposedly were.

"Everyone! Listen up! We are gonna go hunt some Warhawks!" He declared erupting cheers and nods of agreement from the elite-battle-hardened ANBUs.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Hokage-sama…" a figure stepped out of the shadows revealing herself to be a ROOT member, no less at the age of 14. She was accompanied by a small army of ROOT that will gladly die for Danzo when given the word.

'Dammit!' He swore in his mind taking up a stance, steeling his gaze intending on finishing it quickly…

::: The 'Queens' Prison (Naruto's Team):::

"Naruto?" Fu asked reloading her pistols taking cover behind one of the many pillars inside the prison that chained the ethereal woman.

"Yea?" He questioned curiously.

"You remember when you told me we were gonna do something fun after the invasion?" Loading her last shell into her revolving flintlocks.

"hehehe… yeah, Fu…" Naruto replied sheepishly behind the mud wall.

"This is not what I had in mind for 'FUN'!" She huffed out angrily firing at the clockwork puppets, successfully taking out another one out of the handful that remained in the room.

The Team were hiding between various stone and mud obstacles thanks to the Earth techniques. They were being attacked by brass metal clockwork automatons while Danzo would send out Wind techniques against the team pinning them in their positions. They were losing… **Badly**.

Luckily that help came from the roof collapsing onto Danzo and his metal puppets thanks to a metal fist/drill that came crashing down in the centre of the room making a sort of ramp onto the surface, Taking the initiative the group grabbed the chained lady and ran for it, heading to the surface.

"Tenzin! Thou must be careful!" Jin scolded only to receive a haughty laugh from a straw hat, turban-wearing Tenzin 'master of all weapons' as he disembarked the Golem and sealing it up in a personalized scroll.

"Jin-nee! Thanks a lot!" Naruto ran over hugging the older woman in a fierce hug, to which she could only smile at and reply:

"We're family remember? Leaving you again we shan't" she spoke archaically in a way which indicated she was not from around here… maybe even from this time period.

Tenzin then came over to Naruto hefting his giant paintbrush over his shoulder. His stature intimidating and scary, The way he walked reminded him of the elite Samurais he would see accompanying his first teacher Mifune. He walked proudly without a single hint of arrogance showing. His masked face scared the boy greatly.

"You're Naruto, right? Haha." the person asked nodded warily at the strange man who seems to like to chuckle or laugh haughtily at the end of every sentence like a verbal tick.

"Name's Tenzin, Master of weapons and sealings! They fear me and envy me! Everywhere I go people would ask for me to train them, I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL T-" Before he could end his weird 'introduction' Jin bonked him on the head playfully adding in a mock scowl of annoyance to which made the man overreact and started spewing poetic lines of literature such as: 'Alas it was not meant to be!' and 'Tenzin the master of weapons stuck down by a beautiful goddess herself!'. Unseen to anyone else, Jin would blush at the last line.

They chatted for a while acquainting one another to each other. They enjoyed the rest after the tense battle against Danzo.

Alas, it was not meant to be. Because within a few minutes Danzo rose out of the ruin looking more insane than he was during the Fight.

This caused everyone to tense up weapons ready to be drawn at a single notice. Danzo eyed at each of the 'Meat' before him and wanted to pounce devouring them to increase his strength… after all... acquiring strength to protect, he would gladly trade his humanity.

'YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!' a voice shouted from the deepest part of his mind. He was conflicted. His instincts and logical mind was battling for dominance, towards the other people: they would see a man tortured by himself before shooting his eyes towards them preparing to pounce.

In a stroke of luck before Danzo pounced on his 'prey', an elegant silver spear made of metal came sailing down aiming to hit Danzo.

"DANZO! YOU SHALL NOT HARM THEM!" The Hokage roared fury and determination burning.

"Yes, you will make a much finer prey…" Danzo whispered out loud enough for Hiruzen to hear.

"Team 7! You are to escort Naruto, his associates and the Lady towards the Hokage's personal clinic within the Hokage Tower, Take this stamp for proof!" "HAI!"

With that, the group disappeared into the moonlight and darkness leaving the two old friends to themselves.

"DANZO!"

"HIRUZEN!"

::: _Naruto's team and team 7_ :::

"Naruto are you sure it is wise to let the Hokage handle Danzo?" The mint-haired girl asked.

"We need to believe Fu… for it is the only thing we CAN do." Jin responded sharply.

As they were nearing the Hokage tower, Naruto was deep in thought: 'Did I hear a voice inside me? Surely the seal would've blocked off my access towards the Gobi? Who is this woman? Why did the voice call her Queen? Why was she chained there in the ROOT HQ's restricted area?' He was so deep in thought that he would not see a hail of explosive kunai flying at intense speed toward it's intended target: Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

But before he was hit, a figure pushed him away and took the hit for him just in time… Fu

Opening his eyes he saw his sister quickly beheading the assassin. He saw the figure which saved him laying across the field, one half of her face burnt to hell while her throat was bleeding heavily. "FU!" Rushing towards his partner as fast as he can at breakneck speed, Naruto scooped her up into her arms, seeing her throat and burnt face already starting to heal thanks to her jinchuuriki powers. Naruto repeated words of apologies over and over like a prayer.

It stopped when he saw her caressing his cheeks and taking away his tears, giving him a weak version of her signature cheeky smile… but what was missing was her normally witty banter or her sparkly laugh. Without waiting for the others to arrive and before his sister could even do anything he injected a speed boon which accelerated everything in his body allowing him to move and act faster than normal, rushing towards the Hokage's clinic a hospital made by the Hokage only allowed for the ANBUs and Political figures.

Once arriving there, he would be greeted by the hateful stares of the Hospital staff, even though these staff members were more professional than that of a normal hospital staff, they still hated him with a passion enough to burn an apartment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON!" one of the nurses screeched in disgust.

"GET MY FRIEND TO MEDICAL NOW!" Naruto demanded in anger with a flick of the wrist sent his chained harpoon-shaped kunai right next to her cheek, making a small cut.

"We should let the demon lover die right here right now!" Another nurse joined in blocking the entrance. "You are not welcomed here you damned demon!" a newly appointed doctor stood next to the nurse. Before a flash of red and black came in pinning the Lady onto the ground, her face millimetres away from a curved crooked dagger meant for scaling walls on her left and an elegant sabre meant for slicing people into bits and pieces on her right. Jin had her face centimetres away from the frightened doctor close enough to sense the erratic breathing of fear.

The doors kick opened to reveal the rest of the gang with Takahiro holding the Lady and Tenzin holding up the Hokage's seal. "We have permission from the Hokage to use assistance from this Hospital, This is proof." To which someone in the crowd shouted "BULLTSHIT! NO HOKAGE WOULD ASSOCIATE THEMSELVES WITH DEMON SPAWN!" the shouting continued again calling for the death of Naruto and Fu, The team was going to slaughter everyone that stood in their way within a few seconds, Had the head Doctor not stepped in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIMWITS, OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE FOR THE HOKAGE" A powerful voice sounded out from behind the crowd scaring them and splitting them up allowing a passage for the group to which they took the initiative and ran inside the medical ward. "HAVE YOU FORSAKEN YOUR OATHS? YOU ARE A SHAME TO MEDICS, NURSES, DOCTORS AROUND THE WORLD. I SHALL HAVE A WORD WITH ALL OF YOU! BEGONE!" The Head Doctor shouted before turning around and followed the group intent of helping them personally. Not trusting any of his staff.

::: _Danzo vs Hiruzen_ :::

2 friends… One of the Dark… the other of the light. They were brothers in arms.

 **Wind Release: Grand Gale!**

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Chariot!**

They bled and cried together as children and soldiers in an unforgiving war. There was a time where Danzo was not the monster he is now… perhaps there was a time where he had kept his humanity, a time where he had fought for the protection of his loved one… not for the gain of his own.

"DANZO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hiruzen shouted towards his old friend locking Danzo's trench knives with his own staff. He was only responded by a growl coming from his once-friend before being kicked away breaking the lock.

A look in the eyes of Danzo looked possessed… his eyes seethed of madness and insanity… with a sad sigh, Hiruzen could only say: "I, Sarutobi Hiruzen 'third Hokage of Konoha' and 'the god of shinobi' shall uphold and complete the final part of my promise to you many years ago Danzo… my Friend." And could not help remember the events that led up to this:

::: _Third Shinobi War. (Flashback)_ :::

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in front of a burning house, where Danzo and his family lived, they were feared by the villagers because Danzo was an extremely efficient killer one that even his comrades fear, so for the good of the civilian populace they lived on the outskirts of Konoha._

 _He could do nothing except using a water jutsu to put the fire out before entering the premise hoping for the best._

 _What he saw inside horrified him making him go green and want to puke right there and then: The most effective way of breaking the spirit of one's enemy:_

 _The taking of his Daughters and Wife and… rape them in front of him. There in front of him, the corpses of a blue-haired woman and her child at the age of 16… their dresses ripped and torn at certain regions of their beautiful bodies, sperm and fluids flowing out from their mouths and nether regions… their throats slit with the blood still fresh pouring into the burnt wooden floor. Above them was Danzo, who was on his knees despairing, eyes filled with tears devoid of any emotion. Outside of the house, about 50 dead bodies of Iwa and Kumo laying on the ground some: had their limbs ripped apart, some hung on trees with their legs being tied resulting in the head closest to the ground, some were crucified on trees their ribcages protruding outwards._

 _6 who were still alive had their bodies stuck on an X shaped wooden structure… tied at the hands and feet… Their bodies flayed and they were devoid of the thing that made them a man (manhood) with it being gagged at their mouth. Their naked skinless bodies were smeared with faeces/shit and honey allowing the insects and parasites to breed and consume the men from the inside. They were crying and screaming but each time they screamed blood would pour outwards from the shards of glass that was stitched onto their mouths making so even the tiniest of gestures from the cheeks will cause them pain. There would be no mercy for them… not a single drop of it._

 _Hiruzen should be horrified at this gruesome display. But he felt no remorse or pity for what these 6 men did. He could clearly see Danzo wished to be left alone. Turning around he walked back to the Hokage tower not before buying a whole lot of Sake to forget this scene._

 _It would be many weeks until Danzo would return, but not as the same man he once was… his spirit broken by the traumatizing experience, Danzo would have Hiruzen make a promise to him should he fail Hanako and Fumiko, becoming what they would despise: "Hiruzen, promise me… First: to find the last of my family and promise to keep them safe, and Second: To kill me with this spear should I fail them and become what Hanako and Fumiko hate: A monster. Promise me this Hiruzen." "I promise."_

 _For the remainder of the war, he would become to known as the 'Bloody Hawk' or the 'War Hawk'. Because for every Iwa and Kumo nin he killed, he would execute them the worse way possible by having their ribs protrude from the back of the spine: Like a Hawk's wings. He started to like the bloodshed and at times would even devour his enemies._

 _In truth, Hiruzen should have kept the promise by killing him when he became the 'War Hawk' but he needed monster Danzo had become to strike fear into Konoha's enemy and so it went on…_

 _One day Danzo would regain his humanity even if only for a while, He would find a baby girl with the same blue hair as Hana and Fumiko had… Danzo had given the girl to Hiruzen in hopes that she would not be influenced by his ever-growing insanity and lust for power, and he agreed but made Danzo visit her once in a while. Danzo would look over this girl in the shadows, see her make friends with Satsuki and the Blonde, see her activating her bloodline: The power of Paper manipulation, and after that, over her birthdays he would give her scrolls which taught her how to control it, even rarely he would visit her and her friends (Naruto and Satsuki) personally… this, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Kumo spies who were still bitter from the war._

 _During a visit to sign a peace treaty, Kumo decided to act. With the Hyuuga clan's heiress being kidnapped and while that was happening… an attack on Kamiko was launched. The trio was about to be killed but luckily Danzo came in person and dispatched the Nins personally. Ashamed that a member of his family was once again attacked for just being close to him, The Hawk did something drastic and sealed all their memories of him… to them, they would forget he existed ensuring no harm would ever come. Danzo even assigned his most trusted subordinate to the team which held Kamiko: Takahiro_

 _After a while, he lost sight of why he was obtaining power and simply kept on obtaining power for the sake of it and because of that, he forgot his identity… but somewhere in his deep in his heart, he knew he was doing it to protect something or someone close to him. He would think the thing he was protecting was Konoha itself… but the truth was a person who he loved with all his heart: His granddaughter._

 _This is was the tale of Danzo._

::: _Present_ :::

Things were at a stalemate, Danzo had the power but was fighting a 2 front battle one outside with Hiruzen and one within… against himself. Hiruzen was just waiting for the right time to finish it once and for all.

Patiently he waited for the opportunity to present itself, for a brief moment Danzo was stunned stuck in place shaking his head furiously screaming in agony "KILL ME!" he sounded out hoarsely, shedding a single tear, Hiruzen plunged the spear into the man he once called a brother in the midst of battle.

Danzo would fall to his knees, his face staring into the moon thanks to the spear his wife once held as a member of the extinct moon priestess plunged into him. Even in death, he would have a smile happy at the fact that he would be able to see his beloved Fumiko and his eldest daughter Hanako again… though he did not know where Konan was he hoped she was happy and living her life to the fullest unchained nor bound. For Kamiko his only grandchild he hoped she would forgive him for his sins as a madman and correct his mistakes in time.

"Hiruzen."

"Yes, Danzo?"

"I remember now, I remember what I fought for and who I was… know that I am your friend through and through and that will never change. Oh, and you still owe me 600ryu when we went gambling in Tanzaku town. Heh."

"Yea, Danzo I know."

…silence

"Danzo?"

 _Thus, was the end of Danzo._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: I assure you the first ARC will be about Kamiko because I have plans for Kamiko and Konan. She might seem very MarySue-ish in the beginning but it won't be the of the scythe battles are inspired by Lady Friede (Dark Souls) and God Eater's Variant Scythe Moveset. Review Pretty Please?**

 **PS. Did you get the Bloodborne reference?**


End file.
